Inevitable Love
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Bella moves to L.A California, having to leave all of her friens and cheerleading team in Phoenix, She expects to just get through her 1 1/2 years left of high school, but life is unexpected. AH, OOC, Cannon Couples, M raiting for Lime and future Lemons!
1. AN IM SO SORRY

**(AN) I have been going through my stories recently, and I am really mad at myself for what this one is, I know I am a better writer now, so I'm going to be editing this one a lot, I promise the plotline will be the same, and I won't delete any chapters, but they will change quite a bit, I would suggest re-reading, I hope your not mad at this decision, it had to be done, as you know.**

**Love: RPL13**


	2. Original HSLS

**CH2**

The next day, I walked into school and was ambushed by 19 students in bright yellow and dull blue uniforms. There were tears and the high and low voices saying "I'll miss you" every now and then, once I told everyone about the party they were all invited to (minis boys), they all cheered up a bit.

The bell rang and I rushed off to my first class, the day went by in a daze, I didn't really listen to any of my classes, I didn't see the point. I just doodled in my notebook and every time I got a good idea for something to do, I would jot it down.

It 10 minutes till the last bell rang and all the girls who I was friends with that weren't in the squad where huddling around me giving me hugs and saying that they'll miss me, _gosh I was hearing that a lot today _I thought to myself.

They bell buzzed and I trotted off to the gym, for my last practice with the Panthers. I unraveled myself out of my sweat shirt; show off my custom made uniform. It had my last name on the back of the tank top, in the bright yellow cursive writing, and the word 'Captain' below it.

I called the Squads attention, they all sat on the bleachers wail I talked, I explained that I was moving, if they didn't hear yet, and the party witch got me a few squeals.

"Squad, since I'm leaving tomorrow night, I am going to appoint a new caption now" I said to them, all their faces went pale, form my announcement and I continued "We will vote, just like when I was picked, I have a hat here and some paper and pencils, come get some, and write your answer and put it in the hat" I said.

They all came up and did what they needed too, I went to a desk, I had set up for this reason and tallied the votes.

"Makenna-2 Jane-2 Tia-3 Chelsea-3 Brady-4 Kate-5" I read out loud "looks like Kate is our new captain everyone!" Ii partially yelled, every one game her a hug and a 'congrats' we did a couple, routines for old time sake, I said good bye to Brady, Garret and Pettier. They were only guys that either have the guts to go on the squad or were gay. (Garret is the gay one) And left the school in my clunky old truck.

On my way home I went to the grocery store to get junk food. I got a LOT of junk food they were having a sale because spring break was coming up .I drove home and prepared for the party, cleaned off the floor of in the living room, my room was _way_ too small, for the 16 girls I was expecting.

Around six there was a 'ding dong' so I ran to get the door, it was Cassie, the fashion queen of the squad, she ran in and a look of fake shock displayed on her face.

"OMG why the frick are you dressed yet!" She yelled in my face, barding in the house "Oh hi Renée" she said to my mom with a wave. "Oh hey sweetie, Bella, I'm going to stay at Elizabeth's tonight where going to have our own 'goodbye' party, you girls gunna be o.k. without me here?" she asked putting on her coat. "Yea mom will be fine" I said to her rushing her out the door.

"Wait, your mom is leaving, as in she is not going to be here all night?" she asked swinging her arms for affect, suddenly her eyes got wide and she got an evil grin on her face, CLICK, I got it, we are going to be home all alone, no adult super vision, OH I knew what this means, I copied Cassie's look for her to know that I knew. "PARTY!" we yelled in unison.

We ran up stairs to get ready, Cassie picked out a knee length, soft blue, dress form my closet and I picked a Black strapless number that went mid thigh. It had a hot pink belt and hot pink pumps to go with it, Cassie had some whit gladiators to go with hers. I called Tia, the gossip queen, to spread the news about the party.

We than did our make-up, we finished just as the door bell rang around 7, and we ran down stairs, behind the door was the entire squad including Brady, Garret and pettier, along with half the basket ball team.

I snatched Jacob, Cassie's boyfriend, and asked him to patrol the door with me, like search the kids and make sure they don't have any _unwanted _items and that they all went to our high school.

Around 7:30 I sent him off and called Brady to help me, the last guest arrived around 8, so I dismissed Brady and locked the door; I was walking around making sure everyone was having a good time, when I heard an ear piecing scream!

**CH 3**

I looked over to see Jacob tickling Cassie, he must have just scared her from behind, and that's why she screamed, I continued my rounds till about nine, and then just danced with some freshman admirers and McKenna, till about eleven.

That was when I told the group, 'the party's over', only no one noticed me, so I went upstairs to my empty room, grabbed my Mega phone, and went back to the _un_empty down stairs.

"EVERYONE OUT, MY UNCLE'S A COP AND DON'T THINK I WON'T…!" I didn't have to continue, everyone was bolting to the front door, and of course I wouldn't actually call him, if that happened, my mom was sure to find out about my 'wild' party.

After everyone was out, the girls and I picked up the mess of plastic cup, chip bags and dishes. Then called it a night around twelve, I woke up to ten empty sleeping bags and six full ones. I got up and stole a peak at the clock, Ten AM, the smell of French toast, bacon, sausage and eggs, wafted up the stairs.

I stood up and bolted down stairs, inevitability hit and I tripped down the last three steps, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are you o.k.?" Three voices, including my moms, rang from the kitchen, holding back laughter "Yea, no thanks to you _sheesh_" replied with a sarcasm and went to eat my breakfast, the other girls came down soon after and ate as well.

After breakfast, we all piled on my couch and watched our cheer videos and thing for 'old time sake' or that's what Kate called it.

Around two, many girls left, and it was full of tearful goodbyes and the repeated 'I'll miss you', by five, just the four girls where left, me and my mom where going to drop them off at home, on the way to the airport, with every stop where more tears and promises to call when I get there, every departure was sad but we where now at the last one.

Kate

"You better call me the second you get off that plan missy" I could tell she was fighting back tears, where I was already drenched in them, I couldn't talk without stuttering, so I just nodded and wrapped her in my hug, When we pulled away she was just as broken up as me.

"I Love you girl" she stated "and will se each other before the school year is over, so be strong and I will too" she said hugging me again.

"I-I love you too" I managed to choke out

"I-I-I'll m-miss-s-s you so-o m-m-much" I said back to her stuttering like I predicted, I encased her in another hug, she said the same, and I got back in the car, I instantly rolled down my window and waved as we pulled away.

We got to the airport, in what felt like hours, and boarded the plan, just before we took off, I made a text saying the following.

_I love all of you, and will see you soon, goodbye, for now._

I sent it to all my contacts, not thinking about who would be in there, seconds later, my mom's cell beeped form her purse on her lap and she read my text.

"Oh, honey, it will be ok, I promise we will come back the second I can get the time off work" she told me draping her arm around my shoulder and rubbing her hand on my arm, reassuringly.

I stood in the 2 bedroom house my mom had rent for us, it was little, and white on the outside. It had stepping stones leading to the front door, and the front door, itself was a light blue color, You walk in, the first thing you see is a wall in front of you with a arch leading to a tiny kitchen. To your right, there's a small living room and to your left a hall way, witch down this hall where three doors, one on each side and one at the end. My bed room was on the right; my mom's the end of the hall and a small bathroom on the left, along with a built in washing machine and dryer. The kitchen consisted of, a fridge, microwave, an oven, a dishwasher and a sink. There were a few empty cupboards as well. There was a square dining table, for four, then a back door.

I stood in my room just starring at the off white walls and gray carpet, it wasn't bad, I walked in and dropped myself on the bed, in was late and I was tired of my day of travailing, I had tomorrow and then I had to go to a new school, with new people, new everything. I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**CH4**

I spent most of the next day, just unpacking, and decorating my room, at about six, we decided to stop for the night and just order pizza, after dinner, we both were exhausted so we excited to your bedrooms.

Once alone, I picked up my backpack, to make sure it was fully stocked; my backpack was white with high lighter green and pink butterflies. I had my outfit ready, which consisted of a pair of shorts, a white lace tank top with a deep blue cotton tank top over top and deep blue Abercrombie & Finch flip flops.

I ran outside to my truck, my mom car adn my truck were brought here the day before, I got there about 20 minutes latter, I walked into the front entrance; I spotted a glass door with the words 'Front Office' on it and scurried in. Behind a long desk, sat a large woman, she wore a light purple dress shirt and a long skirt and open toes sandals.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here" I said to the woman, with a shy smile

"Ahh yes hers your scheduled and a map of the school" she said to me passing 2 papers over the counter and putting her atention back to the computer. She's helpful.

I read the map as I shuffled off to my first class, English. I walked into the room and was greeted by a Mr. Mason; I took a seat in the back, aware of the stares of the kids around me.

Mr. Mason passed out a list of the books we would be reading; Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner; I had already read all of them. Fun! Not.

As I got up after the bell, and turned when there was a tap on my shoulder, a gangly boy, with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick stood behind me.

"Hey, I'm Eric, your Isabella Swan, right?" he asked me politely, he looked like he might be on the chess club or the Teacher's Pet.

"Yes, but I go by Bella" I replied, he smiled like it was a big accomplishment. Well he was meeting me.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked me, sounding interested. I thought about it for a bit before answering with

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in room 106" I told him, feeling sure about my answer.

"I'm headed that way, mind if I walk you?" he asked cautiously, I nodded and followed him out the room and down the hall.

He made small talk till we got there and stopped in the door and said good bye, I walked in and told the teacher who I was, Government passed quickly and I was a off to trig.

Another person spoke to me there, her name was Jessica, she had brown hair with big curls in it, and she seemed nice, she was in my spanish class as well, I walked to lunch with her barley listening to what she ws saying but I did recall her say the name Edward Cullen a lot, I just thought maybe he was her boy friend or something.

We got to lunch and I paid more attention as she talked about the boy very fondly.

"He's the captain of the Basket ball team, and the hottest guy in school" she gushed " he has wild brown hair and amazing abs, only every girl in the school wants him but he doesn't date, or hasn't since he came here last year" she told me I nodded, thinking I had to get this guy if I wanted to make my mark on Malabo High School.

After lunch, I was on my way to biology II, but when I got there it was blocked off apparently someone threw up before lunch so class was canceled for today, whatever, fine with me we all stayed in the cafeteria, I sat and talked with a shy girl who sat alone, Angela, she was in Bio class and we talked for the hour, getting to know each other, I liked Angela, she was real nice and I could tell she really wanted to know me, not like the people who had been staring all day.

When the hour ended, I was off to gym, my last class, I didn't really like gym I didn't suck but I got enough exercise with every other day cheerleading practice, I didn't need to add an hour of gym.

I walked through the double doors and THUMP! A shot of pain came to my head, and I fell backward and everything went black.

"Hey are you O.K...Hello?" I heard a velvet voice say, my eyes fluttered open and there he was, Edward Cullen, he wasn't wearing a shirt fortunately, and his abs were perfect, his hair was a disheveled mess, the only thing that came to mind was sex hair, his chiseled jaw, had just a little stubble and a perfect straight nose, his bright green eyes stared at mine with true concern, he was a god, a sex god.

I noticed I was ogling him, and quickly averted my gaze but my blush gave me away and I heard a soft chuckle come from him, I remarked that he asked me if I was ok so I mumbled a "yea, I'm fine" and felt electricity run though me and saw his hand on my upper arm, I shivered at the contact. He offered me his hand ant I took it without hesitation.

I could feel the other girls in my class glaring at me, but I didn't care I was over took by the godlike, shirtless man in front of me, he let go of my hand after he was sure I was standing and mumbled a "see you around" before running back over to the other guys some wearing jerseys and some shirtless but none measuring up to his perfection.

I walked back to my class; we were running out side today, the coach found me a uniform and we stretched than ran nearly 2 miles, after class I quickly changed and walked out of the gym, I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist.

"Bella isn't it?" Edward asked.

**CH5**

"Oh…yea that's my name, your Edward right?" I asked with a smirk

"Yea" he said cockily.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he pulled me back again, I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, then looked at his hand on my wrist, than back at him.

"Your new here aren't you?" I nodded "have you gotten the grand tour?"I shook my head, he looked into my eyes and I could see the depths of his green eyes, they were bright with blue and yellow flicks in them making it the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"May I do the honors?" he asked and I nodded unconsciously, he moved his hand from my wrist to my hand and pulled me down the hall, no one was here only a few teachers, he showed me around and we talked and talked for about an hour, then we walked back to the parking lot, he stopped at my truck and let go of my hand. I instantly missed the warmth of his hand on mine. I felt something in my now lonely hand, like a folded up piece of paper.

I put it in my pocket and looked into his eyes, it was windy and his bronze hair flipped in the wind, making it even more messily beautiful.

"See you tomorrow Bella?" he said it like a question, and I could hear the hope in his voice. My plan was working; he wanted to see me again.

"Yea, Edward thanks for showing me around it was… Fun" I said running my hand through my hair, I felt a pony-tail on my wrist and decided to juice it up a bit. I flipped my head down and pulled all my hair into a pony and put in into a messy bun, on my way back up I checked him out.

He wore dark demine low riders, hanging off his hips just showing off some plaid boxers, a grey tee with a thin dark blue and grey button up with short sleeves , It wasn't buttoned up so it blue back in the wind showing off those beautiful abs I got a view of earlier, he was hot that's definitely true.

"Cool" he said an amazing smile breaking across his face, his eyes visibly got brighter with my answer, he put his hand out and I took it, sending a bolt of electricity down my spine, I wondered if he felt it to?

I let go, and sent him one of, what my mom called, killer smiles and got in my truck and drove off, I was headed to the nearest grocery store. I was going shopping because my mom forgot this morning and we needed food for dinner. I was walking around the store with a cart thinking about what happened when I remember the paper in my pocket.

I took it out and unfolded it, it was just a piece of note book paper with elegant script that read:

_Bella, sorry about hitting you in the head with a basket ball, I hope you can forgive me._

_~Edward_

_P.S. If you want, text me at 555-8628, see you tomorrow._

Did I really like Edward? Now that I knew some things about him, and there is a lot more to him than Jess told me so, that's for sure, he even told me about his old school and friends, even his siblings Alice and Emmet; I told him about my older brother Jasper who lives with my dad in Forks, Washington. Maybe I did like him; I will try to get to know him better. But should I text him. I put it as a mental not to think about later.

After I got a week's worth of food I drove home, it was already five thirty when I got home so I was just going to make some lasagna, I put the already made container in the stove and went to do some home work, I was just finishing when the click buzzed at seven, I ran in and got the food out letting it cool.

At about eight thirty my mom came in, I was just setting the table, and she came and flopped in one of the chairs there, she must have been beat, I gave her, her food and ate my own, she chatted about work and how there was a really bitchy woman working there her name was Sandra Denali.

"You should have seen her, Bella she was wearing a relay short skirt and a shirt that showed have her boobs! She sucked up to the boss all day too! She was just a ugly bitch." She ranted, i chukled, I love my mom, she also talked about one woman there whom she really liked and helped her with Sandra.

"Her name is, Debbie Webber, she is so sweet, she has a teenage daughter that goes to Malabo High as well." She continued and the last name rang a bell… Ahh got it Angela from Biology!

"Oh yah I know Angela, she's in my Biology II class, there wasn't class today so we got to spend some time together" I told my mom well I was getting up to do the dishes, I finished them, it was about nine thirty, so I hoped in the shower and went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**CH6**

EPOV

*_starts before basket ball incident*_

I was at B-ball practice, like always, when Newton tripped me and the ball went flying, I shot him some daggers, and turned to get the ball when I heard a THUD!, I looked at the entrance of the gym, were the ball went, and gasped at what I saw.

The ball had hit a girl in the head, and I noticed it was the new girl, I saw her during what was supposed to do Biology class, she was at a table with Angela, the only girl; in the school who hasn't asked me out, I figured she was just another girl.

I ran over to her, she was on the ground passed out; I knelt beside her and shook her gently by her upper arm, when I touched her I felt electricity rush through me, and spoke.

"Hey are you O.K…Hello?" her eyes opened and she stared at me and I could see the depths of her chocolate eyes, she was beautiful.

Wait! Did I just call this nameless girl beautiful? What's going on with me? I chuckled at the weirdness of the situation.

"Yea, I'm fine" the girl mumbled, and brought my attention back to her, I offered her my hand and felt the electricity surge more at the intentional contact. I had to think about this, it was weird, abnormal.

"See you around" I said to her and ran back to the team, basket ball was always my release, it was like a second nature, my team won both games we played and I we hit the showers, I could here Newton talking to Yorkie.

"The new girl is mine" I heard him mumble in an angry voice to him.

"Mike, her name is Bella, and don't talk about her like that, she's not like Lauren or Jessica, she's in my English class, I talked to he, she's really nice." Eric explained to Mike, hmm so her name is Bella? I stopped eavesdropping and changed and ran out to the gym, I saw Bella leaving the Gym and raced to her.

I grabbed her wrist and she turned my way, giving me a great view of those amazing brown eyes.

"Bell, isn't it?" I asked her, loving the energy that came from the touch.

"Oh…yea that's my name, your Edward right?" she smirked at me. I wonder why?

Yea" I said cockily cadging her reaction.

She tried to pull away, but I pulled her back, why? I don't know, she looked between my hand on her and my face with her eyebrow up.

I thought for a second before blurting out

"You're new here, aren't you?' she nodded with a frustrated expression on her face "have you gotten the grand tour?" I asked and she shook her head her expression blank as she stared into my eyes, the deep chocolate brown swirled as she starred, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"May I do the honors?" I asked without thinking, this girl was changing me, she nodded keeping the same expression, I took her hand and absolutely loved the feeling, and I gave her a tour of the school. Wail she was looking in our library I quickly wrote a note for her, it read:

_Bella, sorry about hitting you in the head with a basket ball, I hope you can forgive me._

_~Edward_

_P.S. If you want, text me at 555-8628, see you tomorrow._

I put it in my pocket as she came out, we finished the tour, and I walked her to her truck, I slipped the note in her hand before she let go of mine. I noticed she slipped into her pocket.

It was windy outside today and her burgundy locks were all over in the wind, the sun shone on her hair showing the natural red high lights beautifully. She really was Beautiful. Not like Jessica Stanley or Lauran Malory, they were just…Sluts. They didn't care about me or anything, just appearance.

"See you tomorrow Bella?" It came out like a question, and I realized just how much I wanted the answer to be 'Yes'. I stared into her beautiful chocolate irises, begging for her to say what I wanted.

"Yea Edward, Thanks for showing me around it was…Fun" she said as she ran a hand through her beautiful chestnut hair, looked to her right wrist and a light smirk spread across her face, than she flipped her head down and put her hair up with a pony tail on said wrist. God she was beautiful, thoughts of her ran through my head all at once. _Yanking that pony tail out of her hair…running my hand through that hair…smelling that hair…_ I shook my head, to get rid of the inappropriate fantasies, and mumbled "Cool" to her and flashed a smile at her, felling grateful that she would be there tomorrow, that I would see her tomorrow, I stuck my hand out for a hand shake and she took it. The simple gesture made electricity pump though me and one though popped into my head. _Did she fell it to?_

She let go of my hand and smiled at me and got in her truck and drove off, leaving me in a daze of Bella.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole _

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

My phone buzzed form my back pocket, that was Emmett, he picked the ring tone not me, that is apparently been his favorite song ever since he heard in a movie during some baseball scene he saw with Rose, I don't get it but whatever.

"Yo, Em" I said into the phone

"You Eddie boy, hey I saw you with the new girl after school, new meat?" he asked me, Emmett was the school 'Player' or so that was what everyone else thought. Every time he and Rose got in a fight, which was like every week, he would go out with someone else; I have no idea why, but hell who does have an idea when it comes to Emmett?

"No, she's actually really nice, Bro" I said without thinking. _Shit _I knew Emmett well enough to know he will hold this on me for god knows how long.

"Oh, Eddies got a crush, Eddies got a crush" he sang into the phone mockingly.

"Shut up Em, or I will tell the whole school about Mr. Fuzzy!" I threatened him, Mr. Fuzzy was a stuffed animal Em had as a baby he still sleeps with it now so I used it a lot.

"NO! I stop just… just don't" he pled on the other side of the phone wail I chuckled.

"Yah yea, whatever, Just tell mom I'll be home soon" I told him.

"Okie Dokie" he said and I flipped the phone shut and ran over to the Volvo, hopping in and racing home.

I walked in the front door and went straight to my room, not wanting to get bugged by my sister or Em. I collapsed on my bed and screamed, though it was muffled my pillow. I stood up and went to the bathroom to drown my thought of Bella.

I showered, and changed into some sweats and a tee and went down for dinner, I loved my mom's cooking she was great, after dinner I did my homework and settled in for bed

But sleep evaded me; thoughts of Bella crept back into my mind, _what will happen tomorrow? What am I going to do? Bella leaves me speechless; god tomorrow will be a hell of a day. _I finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Bella.

I woke the next morning and the morning was normal, Lauran through her ugly fake body at me during math and I got an A in English, what I didn't expect was what happened at lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria with Em and Alice, and we made our way through the lunch line. After we got our food we turned to go to the table and what I saw made me gasp. Bella was at Lauran, Jessica and Mike fucking Newton's table, laughing and talking like they were best of friends.

**CH7**

Jessica POV 

I walked into the like school, with like my fuck buddy Mike right behind me and like Lauran right beside me with like Tyler behind her, everyone in like school has been 'overjoyed' about the like new girl that like started yesterday, whatever, I doubt she could like move like Lauran and me, we were like captain and co captain of the like cheerleading squad.

We like went straight to the like gym to like warm up like every other like morning. We heard like music coming from the like gym so we like walked faster, and then like all four of us like gasped.

The like new girl, Bella, was like dancing and shit in the gym and she was…Fucking great. She must have like been on cheerleading or like dance or something at her like old school.

Me and like Lauran turned to see, mike and Tyler like gaping at her, we rolled are eyes and suddenly like Lauran grabbed my arm and like pulled me away.

"I like have a fuck awesome plan…" she whispered.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning around five thirty and couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up took a quick shower, got dressed and ate a of cereal, after that, I sat down to read for a bit but couldn't get comfortable on the unfamiliar couch, so I headed off to school. Early.

I thought maybe I'd practice dancing since I haven't in about 3 days, I pulled up to the school at about seven forty five, and grabbed my iPod and docking station, and went to the gym, I put on _I got a feeling _by the black eyes peas because I was already working on a routine for that song back in phoenix.

I pressed play and started dancing the part I had down, twenty minutes later I had the next 25 second of the song pined out in four different moves and classes started in about ten minutes so I turned off the music and stashed my iPod and docking station in my locker and headed off to English.

My morning classes dragged and I didn't know why or I didn't want to admit to myself why. I walked into lunch and was about to go and sit with Angela who was waving to me from across the cafeteria, but someone taped my shoulder; I looked behind me to see Jessica from the day before.

"Hey! Bella, why don't you like some sit with us at _our _table" she said it like her table was better than Angeles's; I shot Angela an apologetic look and shrugged as I followed Jessica to the table.

I sat down, next to Jessica and a girl with long blond hair, who was talking to a boy beside her, he said something to her that made her gasp and smack him hard in the back of the head, I laughed quietly to myself before Jessica started talking, I didn't really listen much just nodded and smiled at the right times, I was really looking for Edward.

I finally caught his eye and he was... glaring at me? What I'd do? I didn't text him last night, could that be it? He looked away and back to a big dude with dark curly hair, that was weird.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked, taking my attention away from the sex god at the other side of the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked pretending I just spaced instead of starring.

"I said would you like to try out for the cheerleading squad? There next Monday" she said again, and I felt a surge of excitement then guilt than sadness over com me in 5 seconds.

I shook my head 'no', "I was on a squad back in Phoenix and I told them I wouldn't cheer for anyone else, sorry" I muttered back, I noticed her shoot a panicked look at the blond who just shrugged and went back to talking with the boy.

"Oh, O.K." she replied sadly and went back to eating.

After lunch I hurried off to Biology remembering Edward was in that class, I was there before him and took a seat at an empty desk, the class filled in and soon enough Edward walked in took one wary glance at me at the table and sighed, that came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said, smiling. He gave a slight nod but didn't say anything.

"Sorry I didn't text you last night, my phone died and I haven't unpacked my charger yet" I told him, waving my dead phone in his face.

He mumbled a "Whatever" and looked back to the front, Me. Banner was starting the class now so I silently took notes wail he spoke.

After Bio, I stopped Edward in the hall before he could head to gym for Basket ball practice.

"What?" he asked a in a cold voice, his face a hard mask of yester day's cheerfulness.

"What's up with you today? First you glare at me at lunch and then you will hardly speak to me know, what's wrong? I thought you were my friend" I told him slipping into a cold voice at the end and crossing my arms.

"You have friends, Jessica, Lauran? I saw you sitting with the cheer-drones at lunch, they are your type" he said, whispering the last four words and looking away from me.

"Excuse me? Jessica pretty much pulled me over to her table at lunch today to see if I wanted to join the cheerleading squad, I didn't sit there because there my friends" he was about to speak but I stopped him.

"You shouldn't judge people, Edward. Oh and I know you're wondering, I said no to the tryouts but now I just might tryout, oh and here" I said ripping his number out of my pocket and tearing it up. "No I don't want to text you" I grumbled and stormed off to my next class.

He was there of course, but he was late, luckily we went outside today, so I didn't have to watch him play Basket Ball, and make myself forgive him, because I knew I would.

After class I stormed out still pissed, and he caught my wrist again, just like yesterday, but this time he pulled me into a nearby class room. He closed and looked the door behind him, what was he going to do? Keep me prisoner?

I glared at him as he paced in front of me with his hands in his hair, why couldn't those be my hands? _No Bella you're mad at him._

He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and index finger, he moved his hand away and looked at me thoughtfully, I smirked back and crossed my arms and looked away from him leaning on the door of the class room.

"Bella" he mumbled his voice sounded pained and it hurt me too, I looked up and was met by pleading piercing green orbs, the class room was dark and he was walking closer.

"What?" I answered coldly trying to stay mad at him. Impossibility.

"Bella…I'm so sorry, just seeing you laughing and talking with those, those…skanks…ugh" he said, leaning his head into his hands. It was quiet for what felt like an hundred years, but could have only been minutes, he finally spoke again.

"Bella, Jessica and Lauran _are _skanks, those boys they were sitting with, are there fuck buddy's, they through them self's at me on a daily basis I should know" he said stepping closer to me as he talked.

"And seeing you with them… It made me ferrous, thinking that you were just another drone, but then you talked to me after bio…Bella I'm so sorry and I know you won't forgive me soon but I hope I can regain what trust you had in me right after we met, and I promise the next time I see something or hear something I will go to you first and-" I cut him off with my finger, the pleading, pained look in his eyes was unbearable.

"You ramble when you're nervous" I whispered, by now he was right in front of me and had both of his hands on either side of me on the wood of the door, leaning down so his eyes were on the same level as mine.

"I'm _so_ sorry" he whispered against my finger, I let some presser off my finger so it was just barley touching his lips, so soft. His breathing, deep, matched mine. I moved my hand slowly to his cheek, feeling bold I used that hand and pulled his face down to mine, or lips crashing together in a ferrous mess, I silently told him he was forgiven.

He finally noticed what was happening and he kissed me back, my hands wound in his hair with the heat of the kiss, he pinned me up against the door, his tongue dragged across my upper lip, beseeching for entrance, I slowly opened my mouth, letting him in little by little when-

_Ring!_

The bell ringing caused us both to pull away instantly; we were about a foot apart, his hands still resting on my hips, mine behind his neck.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine as he spoke.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, with a smirk on his face, I smiled back and nodded slowly as I pulled his face back to mine, I just couldn't get enough!

The kiss started out the same and we eventually went into full out make-out session mode right there in the art room!

I pulled away after a bit, because it was actually getting a little late and I had to make dinner for my mom, I pushed him away and he groaned in reply, I giggled.

"So, could I get your number again? " I asked him picking up my discarded book bag from the floor, he chuckled, and put his hand out for my phone, I hand it to him leaving my hand out for his, he shook his head as his pocket rang, and he handed me back my phone. I smiled and went to leave, unlocking the door, I was about to walk out of the room when, yet again, he grabbed my wrist, his hand slid down and he grasped my hand, interlocking our fingers. I smiled and he walked me to my truck.

He shyly opened my door for me and I climbed in, he closed the door and leaned on the open window on my Chevy.

"So, uh, could I pick you up for school tomorrow?" he asked warily, I nodded and jot my address on an old napkin and handed it to him, he smiled as he leaned over and peaked my lips.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he whispered as his face exploded in this amazing crocked smile, I gave him a smile back and told him I'd see him tomorrow as well.

I drove home with a big goofy smile on my face, not caring what people would think.

**CH8**

EPOV

_WOW_

That was all I could think as I watched Bella leave, god she was beautiful, and that first kiss… and the second… fuck I was being a girl.

HONK HONK

The principle honked, telling me I was in the way, I jogged over to my car, getting a scowl form Mr. Greene.

I drove home in the same daze as the day before, thinking about Bella; I got home and ate, my mom's fuck awesome food couldn't even bring me out of the Bella daze I was in.

I went to bed and dreamed about Bella again, happy, happy dreams.

*8*

The next morning, I woke up a half an hour early, showered and dressed, and made myself some chocolate pop tarts for breakfast for mom had not started breakfast yet, I left about 20 minutes early to go pick up Bella, my family wearing confused faces as I fled the house.

I pulled up at Bella's at 7:45 exactly, getting out of the car and going to the door. I was about to ring the door bell, when the door opened, there Bella stood.

Gosh she was beautiful; she wore these little shorts with made wholes, these high heeled boots that made her long legs go on for miles, and this pnik/tan tank top that had buttons down the cleavage, giving me just a tease.

"Hey, Edward" she said bringing my eyes back up to hers, which brought an instant smile to my face.

"Hey" I said

"Just let me get my bag" she said going around the corner away from my visibility, she came back with her book bag and came outside, closing the door.

This put us in the positin of her with her back to the door, her bag on her back, the moment grew tense as i looked into her eyes, i hesitantly put my hands on her hips, really wanting to kiss her.

She smiled confidently, and put her arms around my neck, and spoke seductively.

"Where's my hello kiss?" my smile grew exponentially as i leaned into light press my lips againts hers, again being extra cautious as to not fuck this up.

She wasn't having it as her hands slip from locking behind my neck to the the sides of it as she pulled me even closer to her, this upped my ego as i smiled slightly and sucked her bottom lip inbetween my own, and pushed her againts the door behind her.

the thought doned on me that we might be a little late for school if we kept going at this pace, so i reluctantly pulled away, and smiled a fake sad smile at her, she returned it and grasped my hand, starting down the stairs.

I walked over to the Volvo and opened her door first, before jogging around the car and climbing in myself, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway.

"So" I said, glancing over at her.

"So…thanks for picking me up" she said, gracing me with her beautiful smile.

"No problem" I said

"How about we play…a little game" she spoke after a small moment of silence.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked cautiously after seeing the little smirk on her face.

"Well…we could do like a 20 questions type of thing, to get to know each other better" she said looking at me.

"O.K…how's it work?" I asked again, taking a left.

"Well I will ask you a question than you answer it than I answer it, and vice versa" she said moving her arms in explanation.

"O.K…shoot" I said, my own smirk forming.

"Umm…OH, what are your siblings like?" she asked tapping her chin than pointing up when she figured it out.

I thought for a minute before answering "Well…Emmett, my older brother is…a big goof ball, his experience might be scary but he's just a teddy bear on the inside" I chuckled a little at this.

"Alice, my little sister…well…gosh she's hard to explain…I guess… a little ball of energy…she over does almost everything and absolutely loves shopping" I said laughing, she smiled at this, she was probably thinking about the shopping.

"O.K, what about you, what's jasper like?" I asked, super glad I remembered his name.

"Oh, well…honestly? I haven't seen him in about 2 years, but the last time I saw him he was always reading some kind of history book, he is a complete gentleman, like old fashion, I guess." Her eyes lost some light as she spoke fondly of her brother.

"Oh… well I hope you get to see him soon" I said.

"So it's your turn" she said, not noticing me pulling up to the school.

"No, it's time for class" I said parking in my normal spot and getting out quickly, opening her door.

I put my hand out and she took it, not letting go afterwards.

I smiled at her as we walked towards the school, I could feel the eyes on us, I had never dated any of the girls here and the new girl is here for 3 days and I already got her, great and the gossip starts.

I walked her to her locker and we stopped at mine than to her first class. I stopped at the door unsure of what to do.

"Uh…so…I'll see you at lunch? You can sit with me…and my family?" I added the last part because I always sat with them and she obviously wanted to meet them.

"Yah that would be cool" she said slowly letting go of my hand and standing there probably just as unsure as me.

I leaned in slowly seeing if this is what she wanted…in front of everyone.

She leaned in to so I lightly peaked her lips chastely, hearing gasps, but ignoring them as I pulled away sending her a smile, getting one back, I walked backwards, running into an anxious freshman and causing him to drop his book bag, she giggled at me on her way into class and I turned pink but couldn't hold in the smile myself.

My morning classes' fucking drug, it was like without her near me I just couldn't damn think properly.

I could hear the whispers all around me, choosing to ignore them instead of acting out.

I practically ran the fuck out of government, my last class of the morning and straight to Spanish, Bella's last class.

I got there seconds after the bell rang, seeing her walking out as I walked up, I grabbed her wrist, yet again and spun her around, pulling her into hug me, gosh I missed her so much the last few hours.

I'm such a fucking pussy.

"Hey" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist hesitantly, I bent my arms at the elbows and did the same.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered, pulling away and grasping her hand, she turned read at my complement and smiled at me and we walked into the cafeteria.

The large room went silent as we entered; I ignored it yet again and led her through the line to get our food, than to my normal table.

She sat down quietly, I was very aware of my staring siblings, the room had gone back to the normal loudness, though most conversations centered on us.

"Guys this is Bella, my…" I paused I didn't know what to call her, was she my girlfriend or…what?

"I'm his…" she paused as well, looking at me for something to say, I shrugged discreetly, telling her I didn't know what to say either.

"Were…dating?" I said it as a question, towards Bella, hoping this was the right word to say.

She smiled and nodded at this, grabbing my hand as I sat down next to her, Alice smiled immediately, giving out her hand to Bella, and introducing herself in a very Alice way.

"Hey, I'm Alice, welcome to our little group" she said excitedly, shaking Bella's hand rapidly.

Emmett did his normal thing as well when meeting someone new.

"Bella, that's a cool name, I'm going to call you Bells, oh and I'm Emmett, the obnoxious one of our, 'little group'" he said, quoting Alice and doing the quotations with his hands and everything.

"Hey" Bella said laughing lightly at their antics.

We continued eating, Bella shared her schedule with them, and Alice squealed when, she saw they had English together, Emmett high-fiving her when he found that they had trig together, oh Emmett.

"So I here you used to be on you school cheerleading team" Alice spoke up, clapping Alicey a huge smile on her face

Bella laughed and answered

"Yes, I was on the Phoenix Panthers-" she was cut off by Alice's scream

"NO WAY!" Alice yelled right before realization hit her face, she screamed again before getting up rounding the table and sitting on Bella's other side.

"You're the Bella Swan?" She spoke, eyes wide and hands up palms facing Bella.

"Yea, I had to move here cause my mom…got a new job" she said, changing what she was going to say at the end, I made a mental note to ask her about that.

Bella and Alice, got into their girl talk, so I let them chat it away well I talked to Em.

"So Edward, what changed?" Em asked, being somewhat serous about it, for a difference.

"The girl Em" I said looking over at Bella, not being able to hold in the smile, as Bella laughed at something Alice said, the sound music to my ears.

"Well good for you bro, hope it works out for ya" he said easing the tension a little, clapping me on the shoulder.

We started talking about The Championship game, coming up in about 2 weeks, I was excited as ever, we made it in last week's game, though I had been a little distracted the last couple days, I was pumped for the game.

Lunch ended and Bella and I walked to class yet again hand in hand, we sat in our same seats as yesterday, happy to be together this time.

*8*

It was a couple days later, the gossip about us had died down a bit, we were in bio now.

I passed her a note, asking her if she wanted to go out tonight for it was Friday, she replied with an _of course I would Edward 3, _gosh she was so cute.

I had been driving her to school every day since the first, the first day I stayed at her house for a couple hours, making it a routine, going back and forth between houses, but last night we were at her house, and kind of lost track of time, we were in the tinny living room, a movie playing, but we weren't exactly watching it…

FLASHBACK

I heard the door open and jumped a foot in the air, to the other side of the couch, rubbing my mouth with the back of my hand, I looked over to Bella, as she straightened her shirt, signaling I should to the same, I did just as what looked to be an older version of Bella walked into the room.

"Bella…" she said cautiously, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom…this is Edward…the one I told you about" she said standing, and gesturing to me.

"Edward, this is Renée, my Mom" Bella said pointing to her.

"Hello" I said standing as well to shake her hand.

She shook my hand, still looking from Bella to me.

Her mom got a smirk on her face as she eyed me with that 'mom' look, before pointing out something.

"Oh Edward, you have a little, lipstick…" she said gesturing to her own mouth, the smirk staying in place as she practically said we were caught red handed.

I quickly whipped my mouth yet again, having a Bella moment and turning red as a cherry.

Her mom laughed out loud before walking into the kitchen with the grocery bags.

I looked back at Bella, eyes wide; she had that same smirk on her face as her mom, she walked up to me, put hands on my chest pecked me on the lips, and whispered "get used to it" in my ear, as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was now dropping Bella off at her house; I was going to pick her up at 6:30, we were going to do the usual dinner and a movie, I was really nervous, this was my first date since I got into town.

I dated back in Chicago, I was kind of a player there, when I got rejected by Leah, she was a new girl there and she put me in my place when I kept asking her out, don't get me wrong I never fucked any of them, I have morals, and, as cheesy as it sound, I was waiting for someone special.

She didn't lie, she got in my face and said she didn't want to date the player of the school, and that I had only been through every girl here and broke their hearts so I wanted someone new.

She opened my eyes, we moved the next month, and I decided to change myself, I took it to far I guess, choosing to just not date anymore, Bella changed that, when I saw her that Monday, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I didn't even know her name, yet I still though she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

I was driving home now, though I noticed a yellow Porsche pass me as I pulled off of Bella's street, Alice.

I got home and went straight to my room, showered and was currently standing in my walk in closet, trying to find what I should where.

Half hour later I was still deciding, what shirt I should were, a dark blue button down or a dark red button down, I was completely annoyed!

"Hey sweaty wat'cha-" my mom came in, but stopped at the sight of me, in only dark wash jean, and Nike sneakers.

She laughed, as she looked at me, walking past me and into my closet, she came back 20 second later, a dark forest green button down in her hands.

"It brings out your eyes honey" she said, coming over to me.

She took the other two shirts out of my hand and handed me the other.

"Thanks mom" I said, smiling widely at her.

I loved my mom; she had all of Alice's excitement though she handled it better, and used it in the right times.

I pulled the shirt on, buttoning it up, she fixed my color, and I noticed her tear up slightly as she messed with it.

"I'm proud of you honey…you've changed since we got here…I like this new you." She said as her hand cupped my cheek lovingly.

"I can see you really, like Bella, and I really want this to work out, for you, I love seeing you happy my son" she said staring into my eyes.

My mom is one of the most important women in my life with Alice…and now Bella. I know we had only known each other no more than a week, but she had, as my mom said, made me happy, she brightens my mood every were I see her.

"Yes, mom she really does make me happy and I'm glad you like her too" I said wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and hugging her to me.

"O.K son you better go it's already 6:00, go and show that girl a good time!" she laughed, pushing me towards the door, I chuckled as I walked down stairs.

I drove to Bella's house, it took exactly 29 minutes because the Friday night traffic, I got there exactly on time, I went up to the door, knocking and waiting.

Alice opened the door, pulling me in the house and into the living room, she told me to face the TV so I did, I hear footsteps about 2 minutes later and tried to turn around but Alice stopped me.

I saw a couple flashes, before Alice allowed me to turn around.

My breath caught.

Bella look beautiful to say the least, her hair was in big curls though there were some straight pieces, her bangs were pinned up a little and pulled to the side.

She wore a beautiful off shoulder dark blue dress with a string holding the top together, she had a peach color pea coat drapped on her arm, the same color heels with a bow near the toe.

A bunch of dark blue plastic bracelets and a peach bag too. she had the same plastic ring with a red heart on it, some earrings that were hearts with gold and a shiny dimond color mixed to gether. and a amazing matching necklase.

Her makeup was light, but the colors made her eyes pop out, making her even more beautiful

"Bella…" I whispered walking over to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to me, I kissed her sweetly, knowing there was an audience, and not wanting to get carried away.

I saw a flash and heard a beep, I pulled away and Renée and Alice were cooing over the camera.

"Well, were going to go now" I spoke up to the giggling girls, Alice stopped me and told us to pose, I stood behind Bella, my arms wrapped around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder, she looked at me and I looked at her, when the flash went on once again.

"O.K we are leaving now" I said leading Bella out the door and into the car.

**CH9**

I took a deep breath as I waited for Edward to pick me up the next morning, mom still wasn't up like usual, I had a quick breakfast of chocolate pop tarts, and made sure to be careful, not wanting to get crumbs on my outfit.

I wore a light pink tank top; with buttons in the middle I had unbuttoned the first three, showing just a little cleavage.

Some shorts with made holes, and some high heeled boots, that I knew would drive Edward crazy. I wore some tangerine lip gloss, black eye liner, and mascara.

I put on the heart ring Kate and I had got when we were 10, we had gotten them from a coin machine, but we used them as friendship rings.

Just as I was checking my hair in the hall way mirror, which was simple and straight, soft as silk and super shinny, I had woken up a half hour early just to do it.

I heard his car pull up, so I finished and opened the door, to see Edward on the other side about to knock.

He scanned my body, and I blushed like I knew I would, though I expected it.

"Hey Edward" I said sweetly

He looked back up to my eyes, and smiled.

"Hey" he said back, the same huge grin plastered on his face.

"Just let me get my bag" I told him as I turned the corner and grabbed it from the floor of my bedroom.

I walked back to him, turning and closing the locked door, I faced him and the moment grew heated as our eyes connected, he got a small smile as he cautiously put his hands on my hips, oh no, I wasn't having any of this cautiousness.

I boldly put my arms around his neck, a giant smile on my face as I unflinchingly spoke.

"Where's my hello kiss?" he smiled widely as he leaned down to place his lips on mine gently.

I didn't like the slow pace, so I moved my hands to his neck to pull him close, it urged him to pull my bottom lip into his mouth and lightly suck and push me against the door behind me.

Finally, a faster pace, but to my dismay he pulled away and gave me a fake sad smile, I grabbed his hand and led him to the car, he opened my door for me before jogging to the other side and getting in, and backing out of the driveway.

"So" he said glancing at me.

"So…thanks for picking me up" I spoke, giving him one of my smiles.

"No problem" he replied nodding as he took a turn

An idea struck me so I decided to try it.

"How about we play…a little game" I said after a little pause and a smirk on my face.

"What did you have in mind?" he said hesitantly, looking over to me tentatively.

"Well…we could do like a 20 questions type of thing, to get to know each other better" I said, as I judged his reaction.

"O.K…how's it work?" he asked as he turned again.

With that we were off, I learned his brother Emmett is a 'goof ball' or that's how he put it, but he's a big teddy bear on the inside.

His sister Alice, has a lot of energy, is an over achiever and loves shopping, which I smiled at, shopping was a really fun activity of mine.

I told him about Jasper, and almost got lost talking about my brother, because the distance between us, we didn't see each other often at all, only once every couple years, I wasn't close with my dad either, but I lived with jasper for 6 years before everything with the divorce was settled and jasper went to live with him, I guess we went to each other for comfort, with dad out of the house since we were 2, and mom working all the time, we were all the other had.

I hadn't noticed we pulled up to school and it dampened my mood a little, I wanted to know more about this boy, he is fascinating. It wasn't just that, I wanted him to know me as well it was a strange feeling really.

The day flew by, meeting his siblings was interesting, and luckily Alice and I got along really well, talking about shopping and cheerleading the whole half hour.

I was just as confused as he was about putting a name on our relationship, I was about to say girlfriend, it just felt so natural, but I realized we hadn't spoken about it so I stopped and looked at him, nearly begging for help.

"Were…dating?" he said it as a question, and I liked the sound of it so I nodded at him with a smile on my face.

The attention we got was crazy, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, I guess Jessica didn't lie when she said he never dated, there were whispers and stares going our way all day long.

It was perfect just because he was there.

*8*

The rest of the week was just as good as the first day, the gossip died down a little, I still noticed a few girls glaring at me, though I tried to ignore it, but I still like the ego boost.

Edward's and my relationship had gotten even better, going over to each other's houses, I met his parents who are very sweet people and I could tell where Edward got his good looks, if you get what I mean.

Edward met my mom as well, though I could tell he was embarrassed to get caught making out with me, but I had already told my mom everything about us, she knew that I was sure about him, and trusted me completely.

Later that night, she had joked about his really shocked face when she pointed out the lipstick.

On Friday, Edward had finally asked me out, I was wondering when the boy would get to it. I replied cutely, adding a heart just because I could.

After Edward had dropped me off at home after school, I walked into the kitchen, and my mom was sitting at the dining room table, reading a fashion magazine.

She looked at me and smiled hugely, stood, walked over to the counter and grabbed a Chinese food menu, asking me what I wanted; I was slightly confused but did as asked.

Not a minute later, the doorbell rang; my mom had a knowing smile, I was still really confused, but went to go get the door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's bell like squeal, and was attacked in two skinny but strong arms before I could say anything.

"I'm here to help" she said after she had let me go, she walked straight into the kitchen and up to my mom.

"Renee! So good to finally meet you in person!" she said as she hugged her lightly, my mom's reply was excited.

"Same to you Alice are you ready to get Bella here ready for her date with Edward?" she said as they started towards my bed room.

Nearly three hours later, the three of us were stuffed with Chinese food and had agreed on an outfit, though it was not easy. They had done my makeup, some light browns in eye shadow, some plum colored mascara, and peach like lip gloss.

My outfit consisted of a dark blue off the shoulder light dress; it had a string holding up the top part, and a band under the bust to show my curves. I had a bunch of dark blue bangles to match, I had a heart gold colored necklace with fake diamonds scattered in it as well as some matching earrings.

A light peach pea coat, some light peach peep toe heels, with a bow and fake diamond near the toe. I also had a light peach quilted clutch bag; I put on my friendship ring out of homesickness and was nearly ready.

Alice curled my hair but leaving some strands natural, and pulled the top of it into a clip at the back of my head; I loved the outcome and was 100% ready for Edward to get here.

Or so I thought

The second the doorbell rang, the nerves set in; Alice had gone to answer it because I was pretty much immobile do to the nerves.

My mom was left to calm me down, which I was happy for, this was my first date that really meant something in a while, the last boy I dated was Daniel Borg and that's only because he had asked me about 10 times, this was in early June.

It's early December now, so, it's been a while.

"Hey" she said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I was standing in front of my full length mirror, trying to steady my breaths and make my hands stop sweating, why was I so nervous?

"Mom…why am I so nervous?" I spoke my thought in a shaky voice as I looked up at her, she smiled knowingly at me, though I could see she was tearing up, she moved me so I was facing her, and gripped my upper arms gently.

"You must really like him Bella, were you like this with that Danny guy?" I shook my head "I didn't think so; you really like Edward don't you?" I nodded "and you want this to work out?" she asked and I yet again nodded.

"Then make it happen" she smiled at me, and I smiled back, I always felt batter after talking with my mom.

I took a deep breath and announced that I was ready, she smiled at me, gave me a quick hug and we walked out together.

Edward was standing with his back towards me facing the T.V. As he heard us coming into the room, he tried to turn around, but Alice stopped him, I rolled my eyes at her, but she just gave me a stern look, I rolled my eyes again as my mom kissed my cheek, and walked over to Alice, they, snapped a couple of pictures of me and finally let him turn around.

He looked mind-blowing in this dark forest green button down, and some dark jeans, that hung low on his hips, if his shirt would ride up just a little bit…I stopped that train of thought, remembering there are people in the room he also wore some Nikes.

The dark green brought out his eyes, and his hair was in its usual arbitrary design, he looked almost eatable

"Bella…" he whispered as he walked towards me, he grabbed me by the sides of my waist and slowly brought my lips to his.

We kissed chastely, but sweetly as my arms made their way around his neck, gosh I just couldn't get over kissing him.

It sent shocks through me, starting at my lips, and shooting down my spine and to my feet, making me week at the knees and my toes curl, even a chaste one like that.

I heard a flash and giggling and turned to my mother and new friend obsessing over the digital camera.

I rolled my eyes at them as Edward spoke.

"Well, we're going to go now" he said to the cooing woman, but Alice spoke up first.

"Uh, no you don't, pose for us now" she sang the last part, as she held the camera out towards us.

He placed himself behind me, with his arms on my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder and I looked over at him, placing my hand on his cheek as we looked into each other's eyes.

Alice snapped the picture, and the giggling began again, as Edward announced our exit and led me out the door.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked him about 5 minutes after we had left my house more in the suburbs of LA, and entered the city.

"It's an Italian restaurant that my second cousin owns, It's nothing special really, just a quiet family restaurant really" he spoke self-consciously.

I rolled my eyes and spoke boldly; really wanting him to know I liked him a lot.

"Edward the place doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you" I said as I grabbed his hand on the shifting stick, we were on the high way, right now, I guess on the way to the restaurant.

He flashed me a huge smile, and squeezed my hand.

"I feel the same way Bella, I mean…I" he stuttered as he couldn't think of the words

"I know" I whispered to him as I looked into his dark eyes.

I loved looking into his eyes; it made me feel so connected to him, like he truly felt the same way I did, it was so confusing.

It's like being away from him only makes me want to be with him more, and being with him does the same, I can't and won't get over this attraction for Edward.

I heard a horn, and realized we had slowed down increasingly.

"Edward" I said, gesturing to the speedometer.

"Oh!" he said as he sped up a little.

I giggled and he blushed slightly, but smiled anyway.

20 minutes later we arrived at a restaurant with a parking lot that was about ½ full, a sign that read Luigi's.

"You didn't know that my great grandfather on my dad's side was Italian, my grandfathers older brother, Marcus married an Italian woman, my great aunt Irina, they lived in Italy until my grandfather was able to convince them to move out here, at this time, they had two sons, Caius and Aro, they were in their early 20s and Aro had just married Maria, they had moved here as well and had a son about 9 years before I was born, they named him Garret, him and his wife went back to Italy for a while and moved back just 4 years ago, he is the owner of Luigi's" he had said all of this as we parked and walked into the restaurant.

Like he said, it wasn't huge, but had about 10 tables and 7 booths, a few full of people but very quiet and romantic, it was perfect.

"Kate, it's very good to see you" Edward said to the hostess who looked to be in her mid to upper 20s, she had short light brown hair, some of it pulled up, and very light blue eyes.

"Edward! Bout' time you came by to see us!" she said with a slight Italian accent as she walked around the podium thingy, she hugged him close, and started mumbling about going to get Garret and Aaron.

She disappeared through a door marked 'staff only' and Edward walked back over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, not a minute later, a man in a white apron and chef hat, whom I assumed to be Garrett, that looked to be around the same age as Kate, came out, he had a little boy hiding behind his leg that looked to be around 3 or 4 years old, they both had shaggy dark hair, Garrets eyes were dark and the child's were a light blue, but matching nearly exactly otherwise, but Kate's eyes were mimicked on him perfectly.

"Hey! Edward! Good to see you kid!" Garret said in an accent much like Kate's, as he and Edward 'man hugged' and Edward crouched down to the boy, Edward had a big smile on his face as he talked to him.

"Hey Aaron, remember me?" he asked him, the boy smiled slightly at him and Edward did the same, and the boy spoke shyly.

"Uncle Eddie?" he said quietly, as his smile grew, but was still shy.

"Get over here kid" Edward said as he opened his arms for him and the boy jumped in them, I couldn't help but smile, though I hadn't been introduced yet, the sight was so cute.

Edward stood with the boy in his arms, and leaned to me, the boy spoke first.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he said, little kids had no filter at all, most of the time it was cute but other times…

"Uh...She's…um, my uh…" Edward stuttered as he tried to explain out relationship to a 3 year old.

"Sure little boy" I answered for him as I ruffled his hair, Edwards eyes shot to mine and I suddenly felt self conscious, had I crossed a line?

"Ewe, girls have cooties" he said making a disgusted face.

Edward had looked back at him when he said this, tickled him and put him down, he went back to stand in front of his dad, obviously a daddy's boy.

"Garret, Kate, this is Bella" he said, avoiding a title, and my worries that I crossed a line spiked, and all my previous nerves came back almost instantaneously.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to lose myself in front of Edwards's relatives.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, I'm pretty sure Edwards already told you the back story, so we will let you get back to your date, Carmen!" she rolled her eyes before calling towards the door they came out of.

"Yes?" in the doorway appeared a young girl with long blond hair and a great 'Cali tan', and blue eyes, she came out and a smile instantly formed on her face.

"Edward! Long times no see!" she said as she embraced him briefly, the jealously surged in me was fire, spreading quickly to my brain and causing me to immediately want to strangle her.

She was maybe 20 and was really pretty, the whole blond hair blue eyes thing, I don't know why I was jealous, Edward hadn't dated anyone in a long time, waiting for the right girl, I was the one he asked out, not her.

The hug didn't last long, before Kate spoke up.

"Carmen, can you show Edward and his girlfriend to a table please?" she said as she gestured to the two of us. I peeked at Edward at her admission about me, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be taking a deep breath, but he had a small smile on his face, he opened his eyes, meeting my gaze and smiling a bright smile, it looked genuine so I took a deep breath myself returned it and we followed Carmen to a small booth somewhat secluded from the other dinners.

I sat down first and surprisingly, Edward sat next to me on my side of the booth, and laid an arm along the back of the seat, and smiled up at Carmen.

She smiled what looked to be a forced smile back at him, and said that our waitress would be here soon.

I looked up at him and smiled, but it had questions behind it, what was going to happen tonight?

Did he want me to be his girlfriend, or was he freaked out by the idea? I knew I was totally over thinking things but I couldn't help it, I was the girl in elementary school that used to get picked on, but when my mom and I moved to phoenix when I was 9, it just stopped, I guess Phoenix just helped me find who I am, but those insecurities are still there.

I looked at my menu, Edward said he frequented this place at least once a month and knew what he wanted; he helped me decide, most of the menu being in Italian.

I ended up on gamberetti fettuccine alfredo pasta, or shrimp fettuccine alfredo, Edward said he had tried it and it tasted great, like everything on the menue, for Garret is an amazing chef.

A slightly chubby male waiter, with jet black har and soft green eyes was at our tabel 5 minutes later, Edward ordered a pollo italiano bow tie pasta and ordered for me, for the man knew very little english.

"Gamberetti fettuccine alfredo per la signora e il pollo italiano bow tie pasta per me" he said in the smooth language, and it made me shiver at how sexy it sounded.

"che cosa vuoi bere?" the guy said, and i looked to Edward for translation.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked me and i said a coke and Edward said the same as he ordered in itialin yet again.

"Due coke" he said to the man and he nodded and walked away.

I was staring at Edward when he left, until he met my gaze and smiled suductivly.

"What" he smirked at me and I mock glared at him, he must have known what he was doing.

"Nothing Edward" i purred as i looked at the menue yet again, but the dessert part this time.

A dessert called 'cookie, creamy, cheesy ckaey' caught my eye, it was a cheesecake with cookies and cream toppings.

It looked delicious and i licked my lips when i saw it, It looked completely amazing in the picture and Edward did say his uncle was a great chef I wander if he made the deserts as well.

I heard a throat being cleared, and looked over to my left at him he was sitting slightly sideways, looking directly at me and his arm still draped along the back to the seat, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I set my menu down and looked at him expecting him to say something.

"Bella…I…about what Aaron said…" he stumbled over his words like in the car, and looked away from me, frustrated, he lifted his free hand, and ran it through his hair in that nervous habit kind of way.

The waiter brought us our drinks silently and left.

I put my hand to his cheek and guided his face back to mine, wanting to tell him I didn't care about a title, I cared about him.

"Edward, I like you, a lot. And to be honest it scares me, I have never felt this way, and I've only known you 5 days, but I wouldn't give up those five days for anything" I told him genuinely looking into his eyes, I really wanted to get this passed him that I truly cared about him, and no one and nothing could change it.

"So being your girlfriend is just a title for me, and it doesn't change the relationship, but I would like it I guess" I told him with a shrug in the same tone as before, praying we were on the same page

"It's the same for me, but the title could mean a little less stumbling with words, and more kissing" He smiled at me as he leaned in slightly and gave me a light kiss on my lips, I held his face as we kissed, and something in me just clicked, I truly felt for this man, and it didn't matter how long I have know him or how long he will be in my life, but I wanted it to be forever, and I was going to savior every moment, till the possible end.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

He nodded as he met my eyes, the same smile as before, times 10 on his face.

We must have been looking in to each other's eyes for a while because the next thing I knew the waiter was back with our food.

The food was delicious and we had both eaten quickly, and ordered desert, we had decided to share the cheesecake for it was pretty big and like in the picture it was amazing, Edward agreed as we fed each other bites.

We left the restaurant around 7:45, the movie started at 8:20, the theatre being nearly 15 minutes from the restaurant, it was perfect timing.

We got to the theater around 8:05 because of traffic and went straight to the crowded concession area. After 10 minutes in line we ordered some pop corn and a giant coke and went to our theatre, we made it at 8:20 and found good spots the movie began and it dawned on me I didn't even know what we were seeing, I hoped it wasn't a horror, I hated horror movies.

"Hey, babe what is this?" I whispered into his ear, from my spot to his left, as I held his hand.

"The Last Exorcism, I hope you don't mind, it's the only tickets they had left" he whispered back and I froze.

What!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**"Gamberetti fettuccine alfredo per la signora e il pollo italiano bow tie pasta per me"**

Shrimp fettuccine alfredo for the lady and Italian bow tie pasta for me

**"Che cosa si sarebbe mentire a bere"**

What would you like to drink?

**"Due coke"**

Two cokes


	3. Chapter 1

"Mom?" I yelled into our small two story house, normally she was in the kitchen or the living room, but today she was nowhere in sight.

"Up hear sweetie!" she called back and sounded like she was coming from my room, which was odd, she rarely went in there.

"What are you doing in my-" I cut off as I saw her sitting on my bed looking slightly nervous, and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mom what's wrong?" I said as I sat next to her, and tried to look her in the eye.

"I've got some news hon, and you might not like it" she said to me before taking a deep breath I gave her a look to go on.

"Well, Phil showed up today…" that's all she had to say before I pulled her into a hug. Phil had been stocking my mom for over a month now, she had gone on a couple of dates with him than broke it off, but when he kept calling, we changed our number, only making it worse. He showed up here at night, we have called the cops on him multiple times but every time he somehow proved he wasn't here when we knew he was and the restraining order didn't go through.

We were going to move a few blocks away but mom said he would probably find us; we had been going over it for a while now.

"Don't worry Bella, he didn't say or do anything, but that motivated me to make the decision I did." She said again as she pulled away. I looked at her confused, what decision?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her slightly suspicious, if that wasn't the news I wouldn't like than what was?

"Well, remember that job offer I got, last week" I nodded "since we can't seem to escape Phil, I took it" she said as more tears prickled.

"Mom, that's great news, why would you think I wouldn't like it?" I asked her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, I was 3 feet away from her after the 'bad' news left her lips.

"It's in Los Angeles California" she'd said with her eyes closed as she clasped her hands together.

"What! Mom we can't move to California! I have the squad, were going to regionals! Mom I can't leave them without a captain this late in the competition, they'd kill me!" I yelled at her, as my inner teen anger surged, how could she do this? The 1st time I moved I was 8, and that was from Forks, where we lived with Jasper and Dad, that was an awful move. We had moved since then but it wasn't as big as now, I had friends and responsibilities here.

"Honey, you know I have to, I need the job, and it's a surefire solution to getting Phil off our butts, were moving, I'm sorry, but that's that" she said to me, as she stood wiped her tears and used her 'mom' voice.

"Ugh…When?" I asked her as I put my hands over my face, this sucked already.

"1 week" she whispered to me, and it made me get even angrier, only a week to say goodbye! This was so unfair.

"MOM! Why so soon, I don't want to move!" I yelled again, as traitor tears leaked from my eyes, I hated that I cried when I was mad, hated it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop acting like a child and grow up, were moving next week, this is final, and you are going to have to live with it." She said looking at me disappointedly, as she left my room and closed the door.

I instantly felt guilty, it wasn't her fault we had to move, I just really thought we were staying here this time, we moved here at the beginning of my sophomore year, and I really got into cheerleading.

Zafrina, the team's senior captain last year, became my mentor somewhat, and even though I was new to it at the time, my 6 years of gymnastics experience gave me what I needed to become the captain this year. Some of the then junior girls were angry, saying they had been on the team for three years and had more experience, but Zafrina, or Z as we all called her, chose me, I was ecstatic, and we all miss her immensely.

Next week is spring break, so luckily I have one last week with all my friends before I go to be the new girl again.

I called my best friend Katie first, knowing she would rather know through me than through Facebook where I planned to tell everyone else.

We cried over the sad news, for we were really going to miss each other, I than pulled out my laptop to post it, I wasn't the most popular girl in school by any means, but I was friends with everyone in the school on Facebook.

**Facebook status: Bella Swan**

**Got sad news, I'm moving, mom got a new job and were hitting the west coast in a week, text me if you want more info. **

I hit enter and waited about 60 second before I got a text, the 1st was Garret, the only openly gay guy in our school, he's on the cheer squad ironically, he was also in gymnastics as a kid.

He was also a Facebook addict so I expected him to be the 1st.

From: Gare Bear  
To: Me

**OMG! Totally gunna miss you Belly Button! We gatta party next week, cool? C:**

I smiled before I replied; telling him that we should all have a bonfire at the lake, there's a public beach that allows fires on Pleasant Lake, it was over an hour drive, but my mom's best friend works at the school and could probably get us a school bus for a day or two, she's done it before.

I told him to pass it around, he posted it as his Facebook statues and made an event and invited everyone that went to North High School, less than an hour later, over 30 people had accepted the invite, I was already feeling better about moving

I answered a few more texts before sitting down to do my homework, but then second thought it, I only had one more day of school, what's the point? I went to fan fiction on my laptop and read a new story for a couple hours, before mom called me down for dinner, I apologized for my behavior, and asked her if she could talk to Shirley about the school bus, she sent her a quick text. Yes, my mom texts and Shirley said it was no problem.

After dinner, I went and told everyone we got two busses for the night, which Garret had previously scheduled for the next Friday, and the 1st 80 people who accepted the invite get to ride in them for free, rather than driving, each buss would easily fit 50, but I wanted to leave room for the squad.

I dug through my closet, deciding what to wear tomorrow, were supposed to wear our cheer uniforms on Fridays even though there's not any games tomorrow, so I decided not to instead I chose a multicolored summer dress and my purple flip-flops, I planned to fishtail braid my hair in the morning and I went to sleep, sad but still looking forward to the next few days.

After waking up, I showered, got dressed and blow dried my hair, putting it in my planned style. I did my make up light, just some eye shadow and mascara then went to get my mom up, like normal. Today was her last day of work, since she's a 5th grade teacher at the local elementary school, and its spring break the replacement is starting today, but mom is going to say goodbye to the kids, and show the new teacher the ropes.

After waking her lazy ass up, I went back to my room, grabbed my book bag, and my iPhone, Mom was in the kitchen, eating slightly burnt toast and OJ. She never liked coffee much, I on the other hand do and I smiled when I saw she started it for me.

I thanked her as I poured It into my travel mug, it was 7:15 and I had to pick up Katie before school, I told her good bye and went out to my truck, starting her up and letting her get warm for a minute or to, if I didn't she would die.

By 7:30 I was pulling up to the Morgan's house, Kate was waiting for me; she got in and smiled at me, before messing with the radio. Just like normal.

But this wasn't normal. This was my last day at North High, my last day as cheer captain.

I fought tears as I drove, I pulled up to the school at 7:40, a little earlier than usual, but I wanted to see some of my friends who wouldn't make it this week.

I had a cry fest with 3 girls whom I was close to but couldn't make it, everyone else simply said a 'we'll miss you' as they passes me in the hall. The day dragged and I told all my teachers the news, they said they would miss me as well.

After school, I attended my last practice for the Panthers.

I changed into my uniform, which was blue and yellow, had a 1, Swan and Captain on the back of it; I was able to keep it since it was customized.

Today we had to pick the new captain for Tasha and Angel were going on vacation for spring break.

As I walked into the gym, the loud door closing caused the squad to stop all talking, look to me and then…Attack.

I was in a pile of blue and yellow, being squeezed by my teammates, I couldn't breathe but I didn't care, I was going to miss these bitches.

"Ok, guys calm down, most of you will see me at the bonfire" I said as they all stepped back and we formed a circle in the middle of the gym.

We stretched and warmed up doing the school cheer, it was simple and we have all known it since the first week of cheer.

After this they all sat on the bleachers and I stood on the ground as I made my announcement for the next captain.

"Ok, guys, I want you all to know my relationship with any of you have not changed my decision, the best cheerer will be your next captain.

I have made my decision, and your next captain is… Bailey!" I said as there were squeals from the group, Bailey was a junior this year as well, so she would have her time as Captain. She's a great cheerer and deserved this.

"Thank you Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed as she hugged me tightly around my neck.

"Your fucking kidding me!" I heard Jane, a senior yell loudly, obviously pissed.

I rolled my eyes; Jane isn't that great of a cheerer, we have freshman on the team better than her, I have no idea why she expected to be captain, she was a good friend of Zs, though I think Z was trying to change her, by giving her a spot on the team, but it just fed her ego.

"No, Jane, Bailey is a great cheerer and is very dedicated; she hasn't missed one practice since her freshman year, according to the attendance." I told her as she climbed down the bleachers.

"You however have missed at least 1 a month, and all you really do if you're here is gossip with Vicky and Jamey." I told her as the other girls and guys started down most of them going behind me and Vicky and Jamey behind Jane.

"Whatever Bella, the only reason your captain is because you kissed Zs ass the entire time" she said as her minions cackled. Bitches.

"You know what, it's known that we vote for the people on the squad, the entire squad can decide whether they want someone on or off, since I'm still captain till 5-o-clock, I can hold a vote" I told her, this behavior was the end of it, and I didn't want Bailey having to deal with this.

"All of those in favor of Jane Vicky and Jamey being off the squad, please raise your hands.

Yea, everyone raised their hands.

"And all that apposed?" they were all stupid enough to raise their hands; I rolled my eyes as I continued.

"Majority rules goodbye girls, please turn in your uniforms in the basket in the locker rooms" I told them with a sweet smile, as they all had shocked eyes and stormed off.

I heard a single person start clapping, and turned towards the doors to the gym.

"Thank you Bella, that was a long time coming" said Mrs. Mills, the 'Cheer coach" but she normally let us do shit by ourselves. She just yelped me with routines, every now and then.

We went through some more routines and bettered the ones that would need more people and I told them that after break, it would be a great idea to have some tryouts for one more person.

Bailey agreed and was happy to do it, when I got home that day I was sad but happy, everything was good with the squad and even though I had to say goodbye, I would still be ok.


	4. Chapter 2

I threw the front door open and ran outside, doing a triple cartwheel towards my friends all waiting by the buses, there were some cat calls come 'woos' and 'showoffs' but I just laughed as I walked the rest of the way, and of course I forgot about the curb and tripped, luckily Garret caught me.

"Hey there, apparently walking _is_ the hardest thing for you" he laughed as he righted me; I laughed to because it was funny, and playfully slapped his shoulder.

I walked around the group of people; I had just done rounds inside to make sure no one was still in there using the bathroom or something.

About 10 minutes later we all got on the busses and started towards the lake, we planned to get there around 3 still wanting to swim a bit before the water got cold, though we would probably be swimming all night.

I moved about the bus, thanking god we got the cool bus driver on this bus, the other one had the stricter one and I laughed at all the kids that got on it. The entire squad was all on this bus (minis the bitch crew I had kicked off) along with most of the football and basket ball team, the football season was over but they were still on the team.

We all talked as half the squad sat on their boyfriends laps, I sat on Garrets after I made my rounds, him being my GBF (gay best friend), the bus easily had 60 kids on it, though its only suppose to have 50 and no more, but who cares.

We got to the lake and everyone cheered, and took off but I blew my lucky whistle and grabbed the mega phone I had brought.

"Listen up! Hotdogs will be for dinner you have to have your own stick, so go find one in the woods, that will be up and running at 7, The bus's are leaving at 1 AM, if you aren't on them by then you will be left, now go have fun!" I screamed into the megaphone and the teens cheered and scattered.

I stepped down from the large boulder I had been standing on and walked over to Garret.

"Hey chica! Got a little surprise for ya!" he said excitedly, as he stepped behind me and covered my eyes, he went towards one of his buddies cars, we had made sure at least 5 cars were brought with us, I had already chose the 5 designated drivers and had given them gas money and all that.

I walked with him as Katie, Bailey and many others were behind us obviously in on the surprise.

I took his hands off my face and turned to look at the group of people behind us, giving them a 'WTF' look, they knew I didn't like surprises.

"Turn around!" they yelled and I did and couldn't help but smile. They had gotten me a cake; it had a rice paper picture of me in my cheer shirt during a game last year and a big 'we'll miss you Bella!' written in fancy writing.

After hugging all my friends I tried to help serve cake but was pushed away by Garret and Katie they passed it out and it was 1st come 1st serve, I got a corner piece like I wanted and the rest was gone fast.

It was still early so I got my towel and stuff out of my car, and found a secluded spot on the beach, laying it out and having garret help me with the 2 giant coolers with a bunch of hot dogs and one with condiments Katie and Bailey got the tables set up and we put everything on them. I made sure the squad knew to keep an eye on the food incase people started sneaking shit and went to my towel to relax.

After a bit, I asked Garret if he wanted to go for a swim and he nodded as he took his shirt off I did the same reveling my pink bikini, it wasn't skimpy but cute and I like it, Garret waggled his eyebrows but I just giggled before taking off my shorts and flipping towards the water.

We swam and played chicken with Katie, her boyfriend Scott and Bailey and her boyfriend.

"Hey, let's get this fire going!"I said as the sun started to sink a bit before 6PM and Scott and Garret started it up at the fire pit set up high on the beach.

It took about a half-hour to get it going but they did it, all the stuff being in one of the cars that came with us.

I would miss this, my friends bonfires at the lake but I could visit, maybe we could make it for next spring break too for our senior year and I could come for a few weeks in the summer, everything would work out.

Everyone ate and had a great time, though I heard there was some kind of fight but I wasn't part of it, I think it was the pot heads but I don't know, I don't follow that stuff, everything was figured out and no cops were called luckily.

It was a fun night overall and most of the kids made it back on the bus, though they didn't leave until about 1:30 but oh well I really didn't want to leave any one and I made sure they all had a ride if they took a bus.

I had a headache the next day, me and Katie were up until about 5 drinking some of the tequila she stole from moms liquor cabinet talking about old times. I was going to miss my boisterous best friend.

We got over our hangovers by Sunday which was when my mom and I were leaving. And why the party was Friday night instead of Saturday, we were meant to leave Friday but mom pushed it off 2 days for the party knowing we couldn't have one on a weekday, they just weren't as popular.

Dropping off Katie at home was filled with tears and hugs and promises to visit each other, I waved at her out my window as we drove away.

We settled in for the flight, it would have only been about a 6 hour drive but it would have cost more in gas.

Mom and I had fun for the hour long flight bringing travel games and shit and about a half-hour into the flight we were laughing historically I couldn't tell you why. We had a good time to say the least; my mom was my best friend too, she really cheered me up after I saying goodbye to Katie

Katie was my girl for the last year it was a fast friend ship but it was one of the best id ever had. When the plane landed I was vibrating with excitement I had seen some pictures of this house, and I was curious about its appearance.

We hoped in a cab, our cars would be arriving the next day, so it was an unavoidable experience I had never ridden in a cab, mom was able to take me where ever I needed to go and I got my car when I turned 16, it was a birthday present and an 'I'm sorry were moving again' present.

When we pulled up at the house, I couldn't control my smile. I was excited. It didn't look big from the outside at all, it was a dark grey color and the yard was smallish but green and nicely taken care of. The garage was separate and it seems to only be a 1 car, the drive way could easily fit 3 cars with no double parking.

On the inside when you first walk in there was a spacious living room to your left with white carpet and dark blue walls wide but short hall way to the right an arch way from the living room led to the kitchen which was connected to the dining room. Down the hall there was a door and stairs leading down.

In the completely finished basement was two bedrooms a bathroom and a large open room that would probably be mine and a guest bedroom, I had my own living room, the walls were a light blue down here, the walls in 1 room was white with the main wall being a light pink color like I requested. The whole house still had the smell of paint to it. Most of the house had the same carpet as the living room exempt the kitchen and 2 bathrooms the other being in mom's room upstairs. We had gotten the place for a steal since the previous owner had been elderly and was now living in a retirement home; we were only paying $900 a month, and with moms new job at this private school it was affordable.

We were exploring the house when we heard the honk of the 2 semi's that we had gotten to bring our stuff here. The 3 mover guys helped us get everything in the house it took a good 2 hours with the furniture and all that but everything was set up and in the right rooms and everything. The guys were funny and really nice so I made sandwiches for everyone.

I couldn't help but notice mom kept looking at one of the guys, he seems to be in his late 30s and was built, giving the fact he was a mover. He had tan skin and dark brown hair, and light blue eyes; he too was smiling at mom every chance he got.

"So, Jared, Sam and Seth right?" I asked the guys, Jared being the one my mom was looking at, and they nodded to me for they all had their mouths full with BLT I laughed before thanking them for their help.

"Yea?...WHAT! I'll be right there…yea thanks ma" Sam said about 5 minutes later after he answered his phone. He then shot up in his seat and spoke.

"_We_ really have to go, thanks again and I'm sorry for running out like this, Seth it's time!" he was out the door, with Matt on his tail before anyone could say anything else. I heard Jared laugh and he explained.

"His wife is 9 months pregnant, there 1st child, Seth is Sam's brother" he said, we heard the two younger men drive away in one of the semis, smiling the leaving was perfect.

"Well I guess I should go figure out the layout for the basement" I said throwing away my paper plate and leaving speedily.

When I got down stairs, I plopped on my hot pink couch, I was so going to use it down here, and parties were going to rock!

I sighed, before looking around the furniture scattered room, then taking out my phone to update my statues and text Katie.

_Hey babe, I'm in LA! _I sent to Katie.

I did work on the layout a little bit but I got lost in my cell about 20 minutes after getting down stairs. I was working on a high score on Angry Birds in my room when I heard footsteps above me. I stayed quiet to see if I could hear the conversation. Most of it was muffled I was able to hear a 'see you then' from I'm guessing Jared the voice being low and manly. I waited for the sound of the semi leaving and ran up the stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled as I got to the top.

She was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, a big smile on her face. I squealed as I ran and jumped next to her.

"He asked you out didn't he?" I said and she nodded looking shy, mom didn't blush I got mine from Charley along with my klutziness.

"Knew he would! When?" I asked again I was really happy for her; she seemed to really like this guy.

"Well we planed lunch for tomorrow; I told him I would call him because I don't know when my lunch hour is" I squealed again as I hugged her tight to me. So far it seems everything is going to be OK, now I just have to worry about school…


	5. Chapter 3

**AHOOO! Hello, and yes I am re updating this chapter once again I felt I made way to many changes to the other version, so instead I'm just editing the chapters making them a little longer and sticking to the previous story line more, if you hate me for this don't read it's your decision but I hope u read this **

I spent most of the next few days unpacking, and decorating my room and living room, at about six on Tuesday, Mom said we were going to order pizza for dinner and I agreed.

We watched a movie as we ate the pepperoni pizza neither of us liking more toppings.

As we were eating mom had admitted to me that she knew Jessie for a while, he was the brother of the woman who offered her the job at the private school.

I was a little angry at 1st but realized she had her reasons; they had only known each other for a month or so, and had met when Jessie was moving someone to Arizona.

Mom had gone on another lunch date with him today, and was really serious about him more then she thought she could ever like another guy.

I told her I was happy for her, and that I knew he wasn't going to replace daddy

She told me that him and his son Seth were coming over this Saturday night, and to not make any plans with all the friends I'm going to make, I rolled my eyes and the conversation got lighter.

We finished eating a said goodnight around 7:30, now that I thought of it my mom would always be my best friend.

I started school the next day so once alone, I picked up my bag, to make sure it was fully stocked; it was white with high lighter green and pink butterflies. I had my outfit ready, which consisted of a pair of shorts, a white lace tank top with a deep blue cotton tank top over top and deep blue Abercrombie & Finch flip flops.

After being _sure_ I was ready for the next day I collapsed on my bed, hoping I would meet some good people in this new school.

The next morning, mom had left earlier than I did to go start at the private school she was offered a job at; it was only 1st graders but still a very prestigious school.

After getting dressed I just straightened my hair and ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast, I believe I was ready for the day.

I ran outside to my truck, my mom's car and my truck were brought here the day before, I got to the school using my GPS for I hadn't had any time to go look around or anything it took about 20 minutes but I made sure to try to memorize the way home.

I walked into the front entrance; it being pretty obvious with the amazing architecture, I spotted a glass door with the words 'Front Office' once walking in, I had gotten to school nearly a half hour early wanting to have time to find my classes.

Behind a long desk in the office, sat a older woman, she wore a light purple dress shirt and a long skirt, she reminded me of my grandmother

A younger woman with a tight pencil skirt and showing way too much cleavage for a teacher or secretary asked if she could help me from next to her,

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here" I said to the woman, with a shy smile

"Ah yes hers your scheduled and a map of the school" she said to me passing 2 papers over the counter and putting her attention back to the computer. She's helpful.

Note sarcasm

I read the map as I shuffled off to my first class, English. I walked into the room and was greeted by a Mr. Mason; I took a seat in the back, aware of the stares of the kids around me.

Mr. Mason passed out a list of the books we would be reading; Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner; I had already read all of them. Fun! Not.

The class was boring, I fought to stay awake let alone listen to the repeated words from my old English teacher.

As I got up after the bell, and turned when there was a tap on my shoulder, a gangly boy, with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick stood behind me.

"Hey, I'm Eric, your Isabella Swan, right?" he asked me politely, he looked like he might be on the chess club or the Teacher's Pet.

"Yes, but I go by Bella" I replied, he smiled like it was a big accomplishment. Well he was meeting me.

Kidding I'm not that conceded.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked me, sounding interested. I thought about it for a bit before answering with

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in room 1A06" I told him, feeling sure about my answer.

"I'm headed that way, mind if I walk you?" he asked cautiously, I nodded and followed him out the room and down the hall.

He made small talk till we got there and stopped in the door and said good bye, he smiled at me as he walked away backwards, and I smiled awkwardly back.

I walked in to the class and told the teacher who I was, Government passed quickly for I was really listening to Mr. Smith, and I was a off to trig.

Another person spoke to me there, her name was Jessica, she had brown hair with big curls in it, and she seemed nice, she was in my Spanish class as well which was my 4th period, I walked to lunch with her barley listening to what she was saying but I did recall her say the name Edward Cullen a lot, I just thought maybe he was her boy friend or something.

We got to lunch and I paid more attention as she talked about the boy very fondly.

"He's the captain of the Basket ball team, and the hottest guy in school" she gushed " he has wild brown hair and amazing abs, only every girl in the school wants him but he doesn't date, or hasn't since he came here last year" she told me I nodded, thinking I had to get this guy if I wanted to make my mark on Malabo High School.

After lunch, I was on my way to biology II, but when I got there it was blocked off apparently someone threw up before lunch so class was canceled for today, whatever, fine with me, we all stayed in the cafeteria, I sat and talked with a shy girl who sat alone, Angela, she was in Bio class and we talked for the hour, getting to know each other, I liked Angela, she was real nice and I could tell she really wanted to know me, not like the people who had been staring all day.

When the hour ended, I was off to gym, my last class, I never really liked gym I didn't suck, I just wasn't one for those kind of team sports, it seemed that is I wasn't dancing I was the klutziness girl on the planet. Plus, back in phoenix, I got enough exercise with every other day cheerleading practice; I didn't need to add an hour of gym.

I walked through the double doors and THUMP! A shot of pain came to my head, and I fell backward and everything went black.

"Hey are you O.K...Hello?" I heard a velvet voice say, my eyes fluttered open and there he was, Edward Cullen, he wasn't wearing a shirt fortunately, and his abs were perfect, his hair was a disheveled mess, but I would call it more of a Bronze color then brown, the only thing that came to mind was sex hair, his chiseled jaw, had just a little stubble and a perfect straight nose, his bright green eyes stared at mine with true concern, he was a god, a sex god.

I noticed I was ogling him, and quickly averted my gaze but my blush gave me away and I heard a soft chuckle come from him, I remarked that he asked me if I was ok so I mumbled a "yea, I'm fine" and felt electricity run though me when I saw his hand on my upper arm, I shivered at the contact. He offered me his hand ant I took it without hesitation.

I could feel the other girls in my class glaring at me, but I didn't care I was over took by the godlike, shirtless man in front of me, he let go of my hand after he was sure I was standing

"You sure your good?" he asked and I smiled and nodded, he returned the smile, his nearly causing my heart to thump out of my chest, and mumbled a "see you around" when another player called his name, before running back over to the other guys some wearing jerseys and some shirtless but none measuring up to his perfection.

I walked back to my class; some girls asked if I was ok and Mrs. Totten checked me out before saying I was ok, we were running out side today, Mrs. Totten told us, for the class was apparently rude to the sub the previous day, she found me a uniform and we stretched than ran nearly 2 miles though she said I didn't have to run but chose to, after class I quickly changed and walked out of the gym, I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist.

"Bella isn't it?" Edward asked.

**That's the chapter guys hope u like it **

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 4

I gave him a look, wondering what he might have heard about me in the last hour of class; a lot of the students have been talking and looking at me, and I had introduced myself to some people as Bella, I recognized some of the boys playing with him as people who I sat with at lunch.

"Yes… that's my name…your Edward right?" I asked with a smirk, for some reason feeling confident that I to knew his name.

"Yea, that's me" he said with a smile and a hand through his hair, causing me to once again realize his wild hair color and style. I really wanted his hand to be mine. This thought caused me to smile.

He had let go of my hand, so we stood about 2 feet away from each other, both smiling, I couldn't stop and it looked like he was in the same predicament.

"Your new here aren't you?" he asked finally speaking up after the minute or so of silence; I nodded, answering his question "have you gotten the grand tour?"I shook my head, for some reason unable to find words, he looked into my eyes and we were suddenly closer, or it felt like it, I could see the depths of his emerald eyes; they were bright with brown and turquoise flicks in them making it the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"May I do the honors?" he asked and I nodded once again it seemed my voice box was rendered useless in the situation with him, he moved his hand to hold mine, looking to me with that same look as if to ask if it was all right, I simply smiled, before he laced his fingers through mine.

I was instantly freaking out by the purposeful contact; he was holding my hand for fuck sake! He pulled me down the hall with him walking sideways to keep his eyes locked with mine, still smiling at me like a fool; I hadn't stopped smiling yet either,

There were other people in the school but mostly in the gym or other classrooms in after school things, eventually he looked away and I looked down to try and hide my blush.

After about a minute he started up conversation as we walked.

"So why did you move to here?" he asked and then the conversation flowed easily as if whatever was previously holding my voice hostage had vanished.

He asked about family and friends, I told him about my older brother Jasper who lives with my dad in Forks, Washington, my parents, even Kate and Garret, he told me a about himself as well.

He was the middle child of three, his parents were together and too much in love, He said he didn't have many friends only a few close ones, Seth and Brady were his best friend's right behind his older brother Emmett, and his little sister Alice.

I could tell he really cared for his family and friends. He was so genuine when he talked, it was impossible to not see it.

As he announced where the library is, I told him I had to check out a book for English, and went inside to fine the one I didn't own that was on the reading list, of course nearly lost myself in it, but reminded myself that there was an extremely hot guy outside waiting for me.

He showed me around the rest of the school, pointing out class rooms, and of course we went through our classes to see if we maybe missed each other in one we share, turns out he's in my Bio class, he said he was the only one without a partner, I smiled at this news, he was smiling as he said it so I guess he wanted me to be his partner as well, I hadn't been assigned one considering we didn't have class today, so that was very promising. We had talked and walked for about an hour, I felt like I was starting to get to know him.

We walked back to the parking lot, and I led the way to my truck, he raised an eyebrow at the large doge that was mine, probably expecting a tiny Audi or something like most of the girls in this school drive. When we stopped he smiled before slowly letting go of my hand. I instantly missed the warmth of his hand on mine.

I rubbed my now sweaty hand on my shorts inconspicuously, and looked into his eyes, it was windy and his bronze hair flipped with the breeze, making it even more messily beautiful.

"See you tomorrow Bella?" he said it like a question, and I could hear the hope in his voice. My plan was working; he wanted to see me again.

"Yea, Edward thanks for showing me around it was really fun" I said moving to run my own hand through my hair and realizing it was still in a ponytail from 6th period.

I pulled it out and ran my fingers through my hair, flipping it once for good measure, than patting it down a little, I checked him out as he did the same to me.

He wore dark demine low riders, hanging off his hips; the grey tee he wore was just a little too long to see if he was a boxers boy. He had a thin dark blue and grey button up with long sleeves rolled up, it wasn't buttoned up so it blew back in the wind tightening his shirt around his stomach, showing off those beautiful abs I got a view of earlier.

"Cool" he said as an amazing smile broke across his face, his eyes visibly got brighter with my answer, though his 'cool' was nearly a minute after my answer, but we were both distracted so I ignored it.

I put my arms out in front of me slightly to see if he would hug me, he smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck, I felt him slip something into my back pocket, biting my lip, I figured since he didn't hand me whatever it was, he dint want me to see it in front of him, so I acted like I hadn't noticed.

When he pulled away slightly we were very close, our faces inches apart, he slowly leaned forward and rest his forehead against my own, my eyes fluttered closed as my heart and stomach copied them, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but then rethought it, we had know each other 2 hours.

"Bye Bella" he whispered as he lifted his head and kissed my forehead softly, I held in the squeal at the feel of his lips against my skin.

We pulled apart and I climbed into my truck, sending him one of, what my mom called killer smiles, he waved as he walked backwards to a silver Volvo, I waved back before driving off.

I was headed to the nearest grocery store, which I used the GPS to find. I was going shopping because we only had a little time yesterday for it and only go random essentials and we needed food for dinner. I was walking around the store with cart thinking about what happened when I remember the thing in my pocket.

I took it out and unfolded it; it was a piece of note book paper with elegant script that read:

_Bella, sorry about hitting you in the head with a basket ball, I hope you can forgive me._

_~Edward_

_P.S. If you want, text me at 555-8628, see you tomorrow beautiful _

Okay this was crucial, should I text him or not? Play hard to get or give in? I was pretty sure he liked me given the fact he gave me his number, and hell it's not like this guy was ugly, so I sure as hell could have a lot of fun making my mark on this school. He seemed like a genuinely nice person, and had a nice personality; maybe this could actually go somewhere?

I put the paper back in my pocket and figured I would think about it again back at home, wanting to focus on the shopping so I didn't forget anything.

I was going down the cereal aisle, nearly finished, when I saw a teenage couple giggling, and cuddling, they weren't inappropriate or anything, so I smiled at there cuteness, it appeared the boy, who was large, with a massive build and brown curly hair had caught the girl, a beautiful blonde girl, who was at least 4 inches taller than my 5'5"

They looked in love as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

I was grabbing some Corn Flakes when the boy noticed me, and cleared his throat as he stepped away from the girl and only held her hand, he looked at me contemplatively for a minute as the blonde looked at him confused.

"Bella?" he said out loud, and I was confused as well, how did he know my name?

"Uh…how do you know my name?" I asked him confused immensely now, how he could he know my name?

"Wow, ironic" he laughed before explaining "My brother Edward? Yea he told me about you, said he gave you a tour after school?" Oh, so this was Emmett, definitely the description Edward had given me for him, always with his girlfriend Rosalie and always smiling.

"Oh…yea he did, how's that ironic?" I asked him

"Oh, Edward said he'd latterly cut me up in little pieces and feed them to the neighbor's yapping dog if I introduced myself to you" he laughed again and I chuckled

"Well, Emmett you didn't introduce yourself so your good" I told him before Rosalie introduced herself, Emmett made a joke about definitely seeing me again, before we said our goodbyes.

After I finished my shopping, I drove home, it was already five thirty so I was just going to make some lasagna, I put the already made container in the stove and went to do some home work on the desk in the kitchen, I was almost finished when the timer buzzed at seven, I ran in and took the food out letting it cool on the stove top.

At about 7:30 my mom came in, there had been a concert and her little 1st graders that had already fallen in love with her said she just had to go, I was setting the table at the time, and she came and flopped in one of the chairs there, she must have been beat.

We dished ourselves up and started chatting about our days, she started, giving the fact I didn't want to accidently mention Edward, I knew mom would want to meet him tomorrow, and that couldn't happen.

Mom was starting on the schools 2nd grade teacher, Carmen Denali, she apparently wasn't very nice, and mom hadn't mentioned her before, for she had been out sick the first couple days of the week.

"You should have seen her, Bella she flirted with all the dads, whether they were married or not, she was dressed completely inappropriately" She ranted, I chuckled, I love my mom, she also talked about the music teacher there whom she really liked and helped her with Carmen.

"Her name is, Debbie Webber, she is so sweet, she has a teenage daughter that goes to Malabo High as well." She continued and the last name rang a bell… Ah! Got it, Angela from Biology!

"Oh yah I know Angela, she's in my Biology II class, there wasn't class today so we got to spend some time together" I told my mom well I was getting up to do the dishes, I finished them, and it was about eight thirty, so I made sure to finish the little homework I had left and take a shower before bed.

I closed my eyes that night with a smiled as I thought of seeing Edward again tomorrow; I couldn't wait so even though it was only 9, I was going to sleep to make time go faster.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN Hey, sry for the lateness of this chapter, with the school year came a very busy schedule, but im still writting! Just not as much but im trying! i really am! Drivers Ed ends in a couple weeks so that will clear us some time! haha Hope you guys like the editing :)**

EPOV

*_starts before basket ball incident*_

I was at basket ball practice, like always during 6th period, when Newton tripped me, completely on purpose, the coach blew his whistle seeing the foul and the ball went flying, I shot Newton daggers, and turned to get the ball when I heard a THUD!, I looked at the entrance of the gym, were the ball went, and gasped at what I saw.

The ball had hit a girl in the head, I didn't recognize her so she must have been new, It clicked when I got closer that I saw her during lunch and what was supposed to be Biology class, she was at a table with Angela Webber, Angela's a nice girl and is dating my buddy Ben.

I ran over to her after she hadn't gotten up for a few seconds, she was on the ground looking to be passed out or possible fainted; I knelt beside her and shook her gently by her upper arm, I pulled back at first, shocked by touching her, literally I felt an electric shock from my hand up my arm and all through my body at the contact.

"Hey are you O.K…Hello?" I was able to mumble to her as I shock her once again, her eyes fluttered opened and she stared at me, I could see the depths of her chocolate eyes, and I got a good look at her face, she was… beautiful.

Wait! Did I just call this nameless girl beautiful? What's going on with me? I chuckled at the weirdness of the situation, as the only feeling I could muster on the situation at the time was concern for the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Yea, I'm fine" the girl mumbled, even her voice was angelic, I smiled and offered her my hand and felt the electricity surge more at the intentional contact. I had to think about this, it was weird, abnormal.

"See you around" I said to her and ran back to the team, basket ball was always my release, it was like a second nature, my team won both games we played and the coach told us to hit the showers, as I changed at lightning speed I couldn't help but hear Mike and Eric talking on the other side of the lockers.

"The new girl is mine" I heard Mike mumble in an territorial voice, as if she was a possession.

"Mike, she has a name and it's Bella, don't talk about her like that, she's not like Lauren or Jessica, she's sweet. She's in my English class, I talked to her, and she's really nice." Eric explained to Mike, hmm so I might have a little competition.

I had to talk to her first, I couldn't let Eric get to here. I stopped eavesdropping and changed quickly, wanting to catch her before she left, as I entered the gym I saw the back of her beautiful head as she left, and ran after her

I grabbed her wrist and she turned my way, giving me a great view of those amazing brown eyes.

"Bella, isn't it?" I asked her, loving the energy that came from the touch.

"Oh…yea that's my name, your Edward right?" she smiled at me but it looked a little smug, and I wondered why.

Yea" I said with my own smug smile, cadging her reaction as I ran a hand though my hair nervously.

She tried to pull away, but I pulled her back, why? I couldn't tell you, she looked between my hand holding hers and my face maybe trying to answer the question herself, I just smiled at her, before lightly brushing my thumb against her hand and letting go.

"You're new here, aren't you?' I blurted out after a moment of us just smiling at each other, and she nodded with a confused expression on her face "have you gotten the grand tour?" I asked as the idea popped into my head, I wanted to spend more time with her I couldn't help but smile around her. She shook her head, her expression blank as she stared into my eyes, the deep chocolate brown swirled as she starred, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"May I do the honors?" I my smiled still etched into my face, I just couldn't stop, just the thought of spending the another minute with this girl let alone the rest of the afternoon was amazing, this girl was changing me, she nodded keeping the same expression, I slowly took her hand, keeping eye contact to make sure it was ok with her, I absolutely loved the feeling.

I pulled her down the hall and as we went I started up conversation, asking her random questions, about her family and life but still staying platonic. She told me about her brother and friends back in phoenix. She asked about me as well and I told her the basics. Siblings, friend's life. I showed her the library she told me about a book she needed to check out, as she went in I quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote out a note.

_Bella, sorry about hitting you in the head with a basket ball, I hope you can forgive me._

_~Edward_

_P.S. If you want, text me at 555-8628, see you tomorrow._

I had to rewrite it twice for my hand was shaking so bad at the thought of giving a girl my number. I hadn't since…I wasn't going to think about it.

I put it in my pocket hastily as she came out, we finished the tour, showing her class rooms and where the least popular bathrooms were, I only really knew from Alice but I figured she'd like the info and we got a laugh over it.

I walked her to her truck which she directed me to it , the sun shone on her hair showing the natural red high lights beautifully. She really was Beautiful. Not like Jessica or Lauran, they were just…Sluts. They didn't care about me or anything, just appearance, popularity.

"See you tomorrow Bella?" It came out like a question, and I realized just how much I wanted the answer to be 'Yes'. I stared into her beautiful chocolate irises, begging for her to say what I wanted.

"Yea Edward, Thanks for showing me around it was really fun " she said as she attempted to run a hand through her beautiful chestnut hair, but it was in a pony tail, she pulled it out of her hair and flipped it, running her fingers through it, them patting it down, God she was beautiful, thoughts of her ran through my head all at once. _Yanking that pony tail out of her hair…running my hand through that hair…smelling that hair…_ I shook my head, to get rid of the inappropriate fantasies, and mumbled "Cool" to her and flashed a smile.

I was feeling grateful that she would be there tomorrow, that I would see her tomorrow.

She put her arms out, as to ask for a hug and my heart pumped in my chest as I smiled once again and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and hers went around my neck I use it as an opportunity to slip the note in her back pocket hoping she wouldn't think I was trying to grope her or anything, the simple contact made electricity pump though me and one thought popped into my head. _Did she feel it to?_

I pulled away a little and suddenly we were _so_ close and I couldn't help but rest my forehead against hers, I wanted to kiss her, I really did but we had only known each other a couple hours, so instead I pulled away a little more and kissed her forehead instead softly whispering a 'Bye Bella' afterwards she got in her truck and shot me an amazing smile, I waved as I walked backwards to my car, she left me in a daze of Bella.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole  
Super-_

My phone buzzed form my back pocket, that was Emmett, he picked the ring tone not me, that is apparently been his favorite song ever since he heard in a movie during some baseball scene he saw with Rose, I don't get it but whatever.

"Hey, Em" I said into the phone

"Yo Eddie boy, hey I saw you with the new girl after school, new meat?" he asked me, Emmett was the school 'Player' or so that was what everyone else thought. Every time he and Rose got in a fight, which was like every week, he would go out with someone else; I have no idea why, but hell who does have an idea when it comes to Emmett?

"No, she's actually really nice, Bro" I said without thinking. _Shit _I knew Emmett well enough to know he will hold this on me for god knows how long.

"Oh, Eddies got a crush, Eddies got a crush" he sang into the phone mockingly.

"Shut up Em, or I will tell the whole school about Mr. Fuzzy!" I threatened him, Mr. Fuzzy was a stuffed animal Em had as a baby he still sleeps with it now so I used it a lot.

"NO! I stop just… just don't" he pled on the other side of the phone wail I chuckled.

"Yah yea, whatever, Just tell mom I'll be home soon" I told him.

"I'm not home I just wanted to talk to you 'bout the new chick, you tell her yourself" he said and hung up, I scoffed at the phone before hanging up the phone and ran the rest of the way to the Volvo, hopping in and racing home.

I walked in the front door and went straight to my room, not wanting to get bugged by my sister or Em if he was home yet. I collapsed on my bed and screamed, though it was muffled my pillow. I stood up and went to the bathroom to drown my thought of Bella.

I showered, and changed into some sweats and a tee before thinking it a good idea to start my home work, I had been working for about an hour and a half when mom called for dinner, at 6 like always, I loved my mom's cooking, she was great, after dinner I did finished my homework and settled in for bed around 10:30.

But sleep evaded me; thoughts of Bella crept back into my mind, _what will happen tomorrow? What am I going to do? Bella leaves me speechless; god tomorrow will be a hell of a day. _I finally drifted off to sleep around 12AM, dreaming of Bella.

I woke the next morning in a great mood despite my lack of sleep excited to see Bella again, but since I had slept in a little, I only grabbed a muffin as I ran out the door, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek, Before I had the privilege to see Bella I had to endure Lauran throwing her ugly fake body at me during math, she was a grade-A slut and most of the guys in the school talked about her as if she was gold. All they cared about was sex.

I walked into my 2nd period English, and half-hugged my friend Seth and gave Brady a fist pound, before sitting in the desk between them.

"So, E, Em told us 'bout Bella, you gunna finally get some here?" Brady joked, as he nudged my arm.

I rolled my eyes, of course Em would tell them, and he would try anyway to get to me, let's see how he takes me posting the picture I took of him sleeping with Mr. Fuzzy on Facebook.

"She's cute I guess" I gave up to my boys, they were my best-friends, and knew me well enough to know that meant more then what it sounded like.

Luckily, they dropped it when Mr. Masan started the class, and everyone in the class groaned mutually when he announced we had a pop quiz.

As the bell rang for lunch I couldn't keep the smile of my face at the thought of seeing Bella soon, I was so glad we had the same lunch together, and more than likely be partners in Bioligy, this girl was quickly taking up my every thought.

I walked into the cafeteria with Em and Alice, and we made our way through the lunch line. After we got our food we turned to go to the table we always went to and what I saw made me gasp.

Bella was sitting with Lauran, Jessica and Mike fucking Newton's at their table, laughing and talking like they were the best of friends.

What. The. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so this chapter took a long time…IM SORRY! I was in this play that started about a week before the last update and rehearsals were very time consuming as well. Again I'm really sry for the delay, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I didn't create Twilight**

Jessica POV 

Me and Lauren walked into the school, Mike and Tyler, the co captain and his best friend were our boyfriends, and were juniors here and there wasn't a bitch above us, captain and co captain of the cheer squad, we were every boys wet dream and every girl wanted to be us. We so ran this school.

Edward Cullen was the caption and like every girl in the school wanted him, Lauren was working on it and she said she was like really sure he was going to ask her out soon.I thought he liked me but whatever, if he asked me out I couldn't say yes, Lauren had dibs so whatever. Everyone looked at us and I even heard some freshman whistle me and Lauren were just that hot.

I had talked to the new girl yesterday and she seemed like when wasn't going to harm anything maybe she could dance and we could add he to the squad get her to worship us like everyone else.

We were on our way to the gym cause Lau had forgotten her purse there yester day, we heard music and we looked to each other like all 'what the fuck'. When we opened the door and there was Bella, wearing blue sweats and a yellow custom T-shirt, it had number 1, Swan, her last name and Captain on the back of it.

On the front it read Phoenix NHS Panthers. Holy shit. She was a Panther?

"No fucking way!" Lauren yelled before she quickly pulled me out of the gym and into the hall way. This wasn't good. If she was mother fucking _Captain_ of the _Panthers_ then she had to be good. What if she was better than us? Doubtful but possible I guess.

"What are we going to do?" I screeched this was awful.

"Calm the fuck down, ok? I have an idea…" she trailed off before whispering her plan in my ear we smiled at each other afterwards, this was so going to work.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up around 5:30, I had heard a noise from outside given the unfimilerness of the area I wasn't used to a train whistle early in the morning. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up took a long shower, taking my time to shave and let the water relax my muscles, I got dressed in my work out clothes from NHS and ate a bowl of cereal, after that, I sat down to read for a bit but couldn't get comfortable on the unfamiliar couch, so I headed off to school. Early.

I thought maybe I'd run though a routine or two well I waited since I haven't in about 3 days, I pulled up to the school at about seven, and grabbed my iPod and docking station, and went to the gym, I put on _I got a feeling _by the black eyes peas because I was already working on a routine for that song back in phoenix.

I pressed play and started on the part I had down, twenty minutes later I had the next 15 second of the song pined out in four different moves and classes started in about fifteen minutes so I turned off the music and headed two the locker rooms to change out of work-out clothes.

I changed into a black cami and a blue racer back with a teddy bear on it, and some light colored skinny jeans, I slipped on some light blue Taylor Chucks and looped my black studded belt through belt through just one loop so it hung down my hip.

I brushed on some eyes liner, cherry lip gloss and some neutral eye shadow, before stashing my iPod and docking station in my locker and rushing off to English.

My morning classes dragged and I wondered why… or maybe I didn't want to admit to myself why. I walked into lunch and was about to go and sit with Angela from yesterday who was waving to me from across the cafeteria, but someone taped my shoulder; I looked behind me to see Jessica from my English and Spanish classes. Ah. My Edward informant.

"Hey! Bella, like why don't you come sit with us at _our _table" she said it with a strange sense of authority that I didn't like, but I wanted more Edward Information so I shot Angela an apologetic look and showed her my phone, to suggest id text her why as I followed Jessica to the table.

I sat down, next to Jessica as I sent the text saying 'Eddie info 'and noticed a girl with long blond hair, she was talking to a boy beside her, he said something to her that made her gasp and smack him hard in the back of the head, I laughed quietly to myself before Jessica started talking, I didn't really listen much, basically focusing on if she said Edwards name, which of course she did.

"So I heard from a friend that you hung out with Edward yesterday after school?" she asked me excitedly within the 1st 10 second of me sitting there.

"Oh, yea he was apologizing for hitting me in the head with the basketball" I half lied, not wanting to give the bitch to much information. Before going to really looking for Edward.

I finally caught his eye and he was... glaring at me? What I'd do? I didn't text him last night, could that be it? He looked away and back Emmet, his brother who I had seen at the grocery store the day before, Emmett's eyes connected with mine and he had a worried and sad look on his face, before jumping back to the conversation with Edward, I wandered if he had told him we met.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked, taking my attention away from the sex god at the other side of the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked pretending I just spaced instead of starring.

"I said would you like to go to the try outs for the cheerleading squad? There next Monday" she said again, and I felt a surge of excitement then guilt than sadness over comr me in 5 seconds.

I shook my head 'no', "I was on a squad back in Phoenix and I told them I wouldn't cheer for anyone else, I'm sorry" I muttered back, I noticed her shoot a panicked look at the blond who just shrugged and went back to talking with the boy. I wandered why they were asking how they knew I would be good.

"Oh, O.K." she replied sadly and went back to eating.

After lunch I hurried off to Biology remembering Edward was in that class, I was there before him and took a seat at an empty desk, the class filled in and soon enough Edward walked in took one wary glance at me at the table and sighed, that came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said, smiling. He gave a slight nod but didn't say anything.

"Sorry I didn't text you last night, my phone died and I haven't unpacked my charger yet" I lied to him, waving my off phone in his face. I just wasn't able to get to it the night before so I had to tell him something.

He mumbled a "Whatever" and looked back to the front; I wandered if he had seen me texting Angela and knew I was lying but Mr. Banner was starting the class now so I silently took notes well he spoke.

After Bio, I stopped Edward in the hall before he could head to gym for Basket ball practice.

"What?" he asked a in a cold voice, his face a hard mask of yester day's cheerfulness.

"What's up with you today? First you glare at me during lunch and then you will hardly speak to me now, what's wrong? I thought you were my friend" I told him slipping into a cold voice at the end and crossing my arms.

"You have friends, Jessica, Lauran? I saw you sitting with the cheer-drones at lunch, you are there type" he said, whispering the last four words and looking away from me.

"Excuse me? Jessica pretty much pulled me over to her table at lunch today to see if I wanted to join the cheerleading squad, I didn't sit there because there my friends" he was about to speak but I stopped him.

"You shouldn't judge people, Edward. Oh and I know you're wondering, I said no to the tryouts but now I just might tryout, oh and here" I said ripping his number out of my pocket and tearing it up. "No I don't want to text you" I grumbled and stormed off to my next class.

He was there of course, but he was late, luckily we went outside today to run, so I didn't have to watch him play Basket Ball, and make myself forgive him, because I knew I would.

I suffered through the class wanting to go to him so bad and regretting blowing up, I kept up the back and forth in my head wanting to forgive I'm abut knowing he deserved my anger.

After class I stormed out for I on back right now, knew he deserved what I was feeling, and he caught my wrist again, just like yesterday, but this time he pulled me into a nearby class room. He closed and locked the door behind him, what was he going to do? Keep me prisoner?

I glared at him as he paced in front of me with his hands in his hair, why couldn't those be my hands? _No Bella you're mad at him._

He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and index finger, he moved his hand away and looked at me thoughtfully, I smirked back and crossed my arms and looked away from him leaning on the door of the class room.

"Bella" he mumbled his voice sounded pained and it hurt me too, I looked up and was met by pleading piercing green orbs, the class room was dark and he was walking closer.

"What?" I answered coldly trying to stay mad at him. Impossibility.

"Bella…I'm so sorry, just seeing you laughing and talking with those, those…skanks…ugh" he said, leaning his head into his hands. It was quiet for what felt like an hundred years, but could have only been minutes, he finally spoke again.

"Bella, Jessica and Lauran _are _skanks, those boys they were sitting with, are there fuck buddy's, they through them self's at me on a daily basis I should know" he said stepping closer to me as he talked.

"And seeing you with them… It made me ferrous, thinking that you were just another drone, but then you talked to me after bio…Bella I'm so sorry and I know you won't forgive me soon but I hope I can regain what trust you had in me right after we met, and I promise the next time I see something or hear something I will go to you first and-" I cut him off with my finger, the pleading, pained look in his eyes was unbearable.

"You ramble when you're nervous" I whispered, by now he was right in front of me and had both of his hands on either side of me on the wood of the door, leaning down so his eyes were on the same level as mine.

"I'm _so_ sorry" he whispered against my finger, I let some presser off my finger so it was just barley touching his lips, so soft. His breathing, deep, matched mine. I moved my hand slowly to his cheek, then down to the lapel of his open jacket feeling bold I raised my other hand to his other at the same time and pulled his face down to mine, or lips crashing together in a ferrous mess, I silently told him he was forgiven.

He finally noticed what was happening and he kissed me back, my hands wound in his hair with the heat of the kiss, he pinned me up against the door, his tongue dragged across my upper lip, beseeching for entrance, I slowly opened my mouth, letting him in little by little when-

_Ring!_

The last bell ringing caused us both to pull away instantly; we were about a foot apart, his hands still resting on my hips, mine behind his neck.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine as he spoke.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, with a smirk on his face, I smiled back and nodded slowly as I pulled his face back to mine, I just couldn't get enough!

The kiss started out slow this time as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself off the door and him against the desk in the room, I hoped he knew this room would be vacant for a while in the risk of getting caught.

He leaned slightly against the desk and I brought myself in-between his legs to get closer,as I gave him entrance, his tongue explored my mouth and the kiss deepened as he pulled my closer from my waist, I could feel his evident erection through his jeans and smiled into the kiss, I had known him only a day and I already had this effect on him? Yea! I slightly bucked against him, causing friction and he playfully growled into my mouth causing me to giggle into his before resting my forehead on his.

"So, could I get your number again?" I asked him picking up my discarded book bag from the floor; he chuckled, before grabbing a pen from the desk behind him, still wondering how he knew the room so well. He scribbled it on my hand with a smirk.

"Now you can't loss it" he said before handing me the pen, I bit my lip before writing my own number on the back of his hand. After I was finished I tossed it back to the desk and used my grip on his hand to pull him back to me, I chastely kissed his lips, before pulling away reluctantly, I had to make dinner at home.

I smiled and went to leave, unlocking the door, I was about to walk out of the room when, yet again, he grabbed my wrist, his hand slid down and he grasped my hand, interlocking our fingers. I smiled at him before he opened the door and walked me out; there were still other students in the school but like yesterday, just after school stuff.

He walked me to my truck, striking up a conversation about his brother seeing me on the way. I told him that Emmett seemed very nice and that he described him well as far as I could see.

He shyly opened my door for me and I climbed in, he closed the door and leaned on the open window of my Chevy.

"So, uh, could I pick you up for school tomorrow?" he asked warily, I nodded and jot my address on an old napkin and handed it to him, he smiled as he leaned in and I did as well seeing what he wanted, he kissed me softly as he reached up to hold my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he whispered as his face exploded in this amazing crocked smile, I gave him a smile back and told him I'd see him tomorrow as well.

I drove home with a big goofy smile on my face, not caring what people would think.

**AN: OOOOK! So you see the small differences…and the BIGger ones ;) ;) tell m ewhat you think!**

**!REAVIEW!**


	9. AN READ IMPROTANT IM SO SORRY

**Really bad news...I've sort of come to hate these stories...I see it as a chore and have to force myself to write, not fun. And with my busy school schedule, rehearsing for a performance, piano lesions and babysitting, I have little time to write. I know I've told myself I would never do this, but I'm putting this story on hold. I don't know how long, but you can still review and PM me to ask about updates and what not, I'm just not sure at the moment, I'm honestly thinking of deleting all my stories and starting fresh with a new story. I won't post any new stories or anything until I have a few chapters done of said story, I want to have time to write and really like writing what I come up with. I started this story over a year ago because I wanted fluff and wasn't really finding any, turns out fluff is only really good in one shots and isn't very fun to write about...IM SO FUCKING SORRY! but I have to be honest, I don't have many readers or reviewers, id' love to be one of those authors with 5000 reviews on their story but I have a long wait and I know I have to get some good work out there, again I'm sorry for doing this!**

**SORRYYYYYYYY **

**Love: RPL13**


End file.
